


Dirty Drafts

by Simpeon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Choking, Comfort, Corruption, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Incest, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mentions of Lilith, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Spanking, Tail Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpeon/pseuds/Simpeon
Summary: Just drafts and shorts of ideas from Twitter. I'll be crediting the people who help with the ideas. This mostly will consist of demoncest.I'm not super good at writing but I'll do my best!My Twitter is @StepOnMeZhongli  !
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke & Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo has a terrible nightmare and seeks MC for help in soothing his hurt heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote an angst/fluff I really like. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.

(Gender neutral MC) 

(Set in asmo's perspective) 

Falling. 

Cold wind against my face. 

We lost... So much. 

My wings burn, feathers flying away like leaves.

Horns spout from my head, sin over taking my mind. 

(3rd pov)

And seconds before he hits the concrete of the Devildom, he awakens. 

Sweat dripping from his temple, breathing raggidly. Tears burn his eyes, threatening to fall down his rosey cheeks.

An then it comes in waves, the pain in his heart pushing his tears and sobs out. His blackened soul wishing to see his beloved sister. To tell her how sorry he was, to tell her how much they all miss her. He curled himself into a ball, unable to control himself. 

But then an idea pops into his thoughts, and as soon as he considered it he shook it. He wouldn't dare bother MC at this hour, but the idea just wouldn't go away. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to quietly venture to their room. His door silently swinging open as he peeks into the dim hallway. 

Silence and not a soul to be seen. 

He creeps out, shutting the door behind him. His feet shuffle along the carpet, MCs door is only a few doors down and across the hall.

He gently taps his knuckles against the wood, a twinge of guilt for coming to waking them up stirs in his gut. 

He hears mumbling and the door unlocks, a drowsy MC on the other side. 

They rub their eyes, "Asmo? It's like 3am wha-" And they see how red his face is, his cheeks stained with tears. 

"What's wrong Asmo? " They ask, suddenly more awake. 

But he is unable to speak, he just begins to quietly sob again. Covering his face in shame of looking so pitiful. 

"Oh, come here. " MC pulls him inside, hugging him tightly. "It's alright, Asmodeus. I've got you. " They speak sweetly, trying to sooth the sorrowful demon. 

They pull away just enough to cradle his face in their hands. "Do you want to go lay down with me? " They ask, looking into his puffy eyes. 

He doesn't trust his voice, so he nods, allowing MC to guide him to their bed. He slides under the covers first, MC following in behind him. 

"I'm sorry, MC" Asmo finally mutters out, his throat burning to let out more sobs. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about Asmo. Anytime you need talk, or just need a hug, don't hesitate to come to me. Okay? " They pet his head, pulling him to their chest. 

Asmo comfortably snuggles against their breast bone, their heartbeat thooming against his ear.

"Do you wanna talk about what made you so upset? " They really the short silence. Running their hand through his golden locks. 

"I-" He sniffles. "I was falling from heaven again. I could feel my wings falling apart. " He starts to shake, his breathing shuttering. "I miss her so much. I'm... I'm so sorry Lilith." He hugs MC tightly, his words coming out as broken pleas for forgiveness as his hear begins to thump against he ribs.

"I should have been there to protect you! I should have taken that arrow. Oh Lilith... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you! " He crying takes over. His tears soaking into the fabric of MCs tshirt.

MCs heart drops at his remorse, and all they can do is hold him closer. Hushing his whaling and whimpers. 

"It's okay, Asmodeus." They kiss the top of his head, his cries growing quiet. "Lemme grab you a tissue. " They lean back, grabbing a tissue box from their bed side table. 

Asmo takes one and blows his nose. "Thank you, MC. For everything. " He sniffles, his voice hoarse from crying. 

"You're welcome, Asmo. And I meant what I said earlier. Anytime you need me, I'll always be here for you and the others. Alright. " They smiles softly, carressing his warm cheeks. 

He nods, a sad smile adorning his lips. 

MC leans forward planting a kiss on his forehead. Allowing his head to return to where it was on their chest. 

"Is it alright is I stay here for the night, MC? " He peeps shyly. 

"Of course, Asmo. And how about in the morning we go to Mojlish and buy you something nice. And have lunch at Hell's Kitchen. All on me. " They massage his scalp, easing him to relax more. 

He quietly chuckles, "I'd like that very much. Thank you, MC. " He snuggles into their chest, shutting his eyes to let sleep claim him once more. But this time, hoping his dreams are more pleasant.


	2. A Taste Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon is punished for denying the Prince the information he wants. 
> 
> Idea from Twitter user @3dEthot ! Thanks!! 
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors. I'm a bit rusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, multiple orgasms, begging, mirror sex, light bondage, toys, praise.

Simeon sighed as he looked over the royal invitation he had received. Lord Diavolo has requested his attendance for a "conference".

"Are you alright Simeon? " Luke asked, tilting his head. 

"Oh, I'm fine. Just some business I have to attend to. " Simeon tucked the card away in his pocket and made his way to the door. "I'll be back later. "

"Okay, be safe! " Luke barked before the door shut. 

Simeon pulled the card back out and scowled. "Let's get this over with. " He took his first step, leaving Purgatory Hall and trudging his way to Lord Diavolo's manner. 

He pushed the heavy iron gate open, the metal squeaking on its hinges. His pace slowed as he approached the large, twin door entrance. But before his knuckles could touch the door to knock, one is pulled ajar. 

"Welcome Simeon, Lord Diavolo is expecting you. " Barbatos greeted him and pulled the door open further to allow the angel to enter.

Simeon didn't say a word as he passed the threshold. The door shuts behind him and he admires the foyer. A large glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling, each candle stick purched on a spiked plater and lit. 

"If you'll please follow me, my Lord is waiting for you in the west office." The demon butler directed the angel to follow him down a well lit hallway. Paintings and small fixtures adorning the walls. 

"I do hope you don't have any other plans this evening, my Lord said that this would take quite a while. " Barbatos spoke, his focus remaining forward. 

"I have no prior commitments, so this may take as long as it needs. " He chirped back. 

Barbatos smiled, "Very good. " Was all he said before stopping at a dark red door, knocking twice.

"Come in. "

Barbatos opened the door, letting Simeon in first. The door being shut behind the both of them. 

"Ah, Simeon! " Diavolo smiled, leaning back on a love seat with his over the back. "Welcome back. "

"Hello again, Lord Diavolo. I'm here as you summoned. " Simeon seats himself on the matching loveseat across from the Lord. 

"Barbatos, could you bring us some tea please. " Diavolo looked to his butler. Barbatos bowed without a word and left for the kitchen. 

"So, " Simeon sighed, " I assume you want to know more about the Celestial War."

"Indeed. I'm very fascinated with angelic warfare, but Lucifer refuses to speak about it. And you how he can be when he's pestered too much. " Diavolo chuckles. 

Simeon laces his fingers together in his lap, "Well I'm sorry Lord Diavolo, but I wish to no longer speak about the war. " 

Diavolo's smile fades, "And may I ask why? "

Simeon looks away, his eyes finding the fire flickering in its place. "I'm just no longer avid about sharing. I'm sorry to disappoint you. "

The Lord readjusts in his seat, now leaning forward resting his arms on his thighs. "Dearest Simeon. I hope you know I don't like taking 'no' for an answer. So I'll ask you again, please tell me more about the war. "

"No." Simeon gaze met back with Diavolo's, a strange look of hunger in his eyes. Almost like he could eat you alive with out moving from his position. 

Simeon swallowed the lump forming in his throat. And just as Diavolo was about to speak again, Barbatos returns with a cart of tea and snacks. 

"Thank you for your patience. I hope the imported lavender honey tea is to your liking. " He served the Lord first and then his guest. "Would either of you care for a cake or macaroon? They were made fresh this morning. "

"No thank you Barbatos, perhaps later. " Diavolo spoke first. 

"A macaroon would be lovely Barbatos, thank you. " Simeon smiles at the demon. 

The butler beams as he hands the angel a small plate with 2 macaroons, strawberry and matcha. "I hope you enjoy them."

As the tensions seems to ease for a moment, Diavolo speaks again. 

"Simeon, I strongly suggest you reconsider your answer. This will be the last time that I ask. " The demon Lord sips his tea. 

Simeon scowls handing his empty plate back to Barbatos, "I'm sorry Lord Diavolo, but my answer remains. "

"Very well. " Diavolo finishes his tea and stands from his seat. "Please follow me. I'd like to show you something. "

Simeon quirks a brow, setting his tea down. Now following the Lord down a series of corridors and staircases. Finally ending the stroll at a heavy looking metal door. He opens it with ease and has Simeon enter first. 

The walls covered in a variety of items, the angel left in shock and slight awe. "What is all of this? " Swords, whips, chains, ropes, and many other little things strone about. 

"This is my punishment room, and here I'd like to try and persuade you to talk. " His warm hands resting on the angels shoulders. 

"Persuade me? I don't think I understand you. " Simeon turns to eye the Lord but his attention is snatched by the feeling of cold metal closing around his wrist. And before he could protest the other cuff snaps shut around his other. 

Simeon is then blindfolded and guided to a chair, he hears heavy footsteps circling him, he feels a breath on his ear.

“I have ways of getting you to talk Angel.” Diavolo whispered. 

Simeon shivered, the horrors he’s experienced in the celestial war he knew what devils were capable. 

“You forget, I am a combat fighter, your torture methods will have no effect on me.”

The Lord let's out a hearty chuckle, “Tell me angel, is pain all you think a demon is capable of?” 

He felt the princes warm fingers slowly trailing down his chest. 

“I’ll teach you the pleasures of Hell then.”

"P-pleasure? But I am a holy being, that would be sin! " Simeon stammers. 

"Sin? And what you do with my human exchange student isn't? "

Simeon is silent, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

"Don't forget little angel, I have eyes all over the Devildom. " His breath tickles the back of Simeon's neck, goosebumps litering his skin. 

Diabolo takes a few steps away, rummaging through a near by drawer. "I'll give you one final chance, tell me about the war. Or endure your punishment and no longer be bothered by my pestering. "

Simeon remained silent. The want of being punished ithing at the back of his mind. His cheeks burning at the thought of all the possible lewd actions the Lord could perform. 

"I'll take your silence as a compliance for punishment. " Diavolo chuckled, the sound of several object being placed on a table makes the angels heart begin to race. 

Simeons shouldered cape is unbuttoned and pushed down his arms, the fabric bunching up at his wrists. Diavolo then proceedes to his pants, doing his best to shimmy them off while Simeon is seated.

"Huh, so this top of yours is like a one piece swimsuit. Well, you won't be needing it anymore. " The Lord rips the cloth right above his groin, at his sides and tears it from around his neck. The shredded article now on the floor. The nude angel shivered at the cold air gracing new areas of his skin. 

"Awe your cheeks are so red, Angel." The demon caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's see about making the other pair just as red. "

Diavolo pulls up a small stool and yanks Simeon onto his lap. His chest resting on the Lord's legs, hands still bound behind his back. "W-wait... My Lord. Please I-" His pleas are cut short by a thumb being shoved in his mouth. 

"You made your choice Simeon. But I'll be kind enough to give you a set of safe words. Nod if you understand. " 

The angel slowly nods. 

"Red is stop, yellow is slow and green is go. Just like traffic lights, okay? "

He nods again. 

Diavolo removes his thumb and pets Simeon on the head. "Good." The the first strike comes. 

SMACK

The smaller gasps and drops his head a little. His hands pulling at the cuffs, cock becoming harder and more sensitive as it rubs against the Lords trousers. 

SMACK

A strained moan leaves Simeons throat. 

SMACK

This one making him whine in pain. "Yellow! "

"Too hard? "

Simeon nods. 

Diavolo gently rubs the sore area. Simeons cock, now hard and throbbing, weeping precum on the stone floor. 

The angel bites the inside of his cheek as another, less potent, smack comes down on him. A soft moan leaving him. 

"Diav-ahh! " Simeon shouts, failing to get out what he wanted to say. 

"Oh, my apologies, what my dear angel? " He softly groped the raw flesh. 

"May I... May I have your thumb back in my mouth? " Simeon asks, his thumb gives him a semblance of peace. 

"You won't tell me more about what I want to know, and yet you have the gall to ask me for something. Greedy boy. " Another strike comes down, much harder than the last. A squeek is all Simeon can make. 

"P-please my Lord? I'll be good! I'll tell you everything! " Simeon begs. 

"What a tempting offer... " Diavolo ponders it for a moment. "But you had several opportunities to tell me, so you must accept your punishment. "

Simeon whimpered as another smack hits him. 

"I think we should spice this up a little, don't you agree? " Diavolo leaned to pick up a couple items off the table. A cold, slimy substance drips on Simeons ass, dripping down his taint and balls. A thick finger slowly rubs circles against his entrance. The angel shuttering at the unfamiliar feeling but not rejecting it. 

Diavolo leans down to Simeons ear, his warm breath tickling him. "I promise to be a gentle as I can. " And with that his finger enters him, kindly stretching him on on the single digit. Hushed moans is all Simeon is capable of making. Oh how he wished his could look up at Diavolo, look him in the eyes as the Lord plays with him. 

"AH! " A sharp moan escapes the angel, a sudden surge of pleasure shoots through him. 

"There it is. ~ " Diavolo rumbles, massaging that spot repeatedly. Simeon squirming at the pleasure, unable to hold himself still, a small coil forming him his stomach. But before that coil could stretch any further his finger is removed. 

Simeon whines at the loss, his body going back to is relaxed pose. 

Diavolo laughs at his pitiful state, "Oh don't you worry, I have something so much better than a finger you can play with. " The sound of something vibrating makes Simeon turn his head. A small vibrating egg touched his hole, his fists clenching at the tickling vibrations. But before he can get use to it, it's pushed deep into ass, resting on that sensitive spot Diavolo had discovered. 

"Oh god! " Was all Simeon could say before a slew of moans and choked sighs flew out of his throat. 

Diavolo laughs getting close to Simeons ear again, his voice low and grumbly, "God can not hear you here. So please.. " The vibrator is turned up, the coil in Simeons stomach begging to snap. "Cry more for him. Cry more for your pathetic God. "

But before Simeon could grant that request, he gasps and shakes as he cums on the Lord's pants and floor. The egg still on, overestimating his prostate as he cries. 

Diavolo turns it off, disappointed. "I never said you could cum, Simeon. How sad, but I have something that should help with that. " He grabs another item from the table, and slips it over the angels phalis. The tightness not unbearable, but enough to frustrate him a little. 

"This is a cock ring, it'll make it a little harder for you to cum next time. " He Lord explains, now sluggishly stroking his cock. Simeon bites his tongue to try and restrain his voice. 

Diavolo sigh, "I think I'm done being patient. I've waited long enough to have my fun. " He chatters as he picks Simeon up, walking away somewhere different. Simeon gasps as he's tossed on a plush surface, bouncing a little. A bed? 

"I want you to be a good boy for a moment while I readjust your cuffs, okay? " 

Simeon silently nods, rolling over to give the demon access to them. He can feel the smile Diavolo wears, pleased with his obedience. 

The cuffs are unlocked and he's rolled back over, "I want you to back up until you can comfortably rest your head on the pillows. "

Simeon does as he's told, snuggling his head into the pillows. The smell of Diavolo cologne wafting from the fabric of the cases. His hands are then pulled above his head, being recuffed to the headboard. 

And to his surprise, Diavolo removes the blindfold. The room dim enough to not make him squint. Diavolo had somehow completely striped himself without making a sound. Simeons gaze being trapped on the size of the Princes nethers.

"Oh don't look so scared my angel. I'll keep my promise. " Diavolo smiles, running a thumb across Simeons bottom lip. Simeons tongue slipping out to greet the digit, coaxing it back into his mouth. Diavolo happily abliged, resting his aposable in his tongue. His mouth closing around it, sucking on it like a child. 

"Look up. "

Simeon does so and his heat jumps in excitement. A giant mirror is installed on the ceiling. 

"I don't want your eyes to leave that mirror. Do you understand me? " 

Simeon quickly nods, his gaze glued to the reflection of his body. He looked so dirty, a harlot.. He loved it. His arousal making him curl his toes, squirming in anticipation. 

"Does this turn you on? Watching yourself as your body is being pleasured by a demon. And not just any demon, but the Prince of Hell itself. " Diavolo looks up, meeting Simeons eyes. 

And the pure look of need says it all. Simeons cock twitches, begging for attention... For release as a small coil holds its form in his stomach. 

Diavolo holds his eye contact as he begins to stroke himself, a sadistic smirk never leaving his lips. His other hand reaches lower than himself, grabbing something out of sight. But within a second Simeon know exactly what it is as his prostate is assaulted again. The vibrating egg at its highest setting. 

"Fuck! Ah-...Diavolo! " The angel cries out for the Lord. "Please, defile me! Taint my soul with your body, my Lord! "

Diavolo darkly laughs but gives into his begging. Looking down at Simeons dripping hole, pressing himself into the submissive. Simeons gasps and watches as Diavolos cock disappears into his ass. Tears of ecstasy building in his eyes, his hole being stretched wider than expected. The mild pain bring more pleasure to the angel. The vibrator being pushed in further, the cord being its only method of retrieval. 

Diavolo finally bottoms out, pausing to let Simeon adjust. 

"Green." He muttered around the thumb. 

And without a word Diavolo pulls out, only the head of his dick remaining inside. Drool leaks from the corner of Simeons mouth, mesmerized by the reflections. But his mind is ripped from it as Diavolo slams back into him. A strained whine pushing out of his mouth, teeth gently nibbling on Diavolos thumb. 

Diavolo grunted in satisfaction at the feeling of Simeon clenching around him. The feeling of the vibration on the head of his member fueling the fires of his need. He pulls out again, slamming in even harder. Simeon crying out in bliss, his dick straining under the pressure of the ring secured at his base. 

His desire to cum burning in the pit of his belly. More tears of pleasure falling from his eyes, making it harder to maintain a line of sight with the mirror. 

Diavolo removes his thumb from Simeons mouth, giving his hand the new job of adding leverage to his thrusts. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Angel. Oh how wonderful this sin feels. " He huffed, picking up his pace. 

"More! Please fuck me more! " Simeon cried, unable to hold back his moans any more. The bed beneath them begining to creak at their activities. Simeons eyes locked on at the sight of the Lord's member pushing into his hole. The coil cracking under the pressure. 

"Diavolo! I need to cum! Ple-ahh! " Before he could even finish the sentence, Diavolo pulls off the cock ring. Allowing Simeons orgasm to overtake his body, his cum painting his lower torso. But the Prince didn't stop, the vibrator continueing to over stimulate him. 

"I can't..n-no more -*gasp*!" A sudden second wave crashes into him. He shakes as another orgasm topples over the last, but not comes out. Not a sound nor cum. A dry orgasm. 

The Lord thrusts one last time, burying himself in to Simeon. His insides painted with a sticky white. He turns off the vibrator and leans down, resting his head on Simeons shoulder. 

Panting is all that can be heard for a little while. Diavolo pulls his his softening phalis out, allow the angel to properly relax and rest. He reaches up and uncuffs his partner, his wrist chaffed and red. Pulling Simeon closer he kisses them, allowing him to cuddle closer. 

"You did good my little Angel. " The Lord pets Simeon comfortingly. 

Simeon nuzzles into his chest, exhaustion taking over his mind. But before he let's himself subcome to it he looks up at Diavolo. "Tomorrow... I'll tell you tomorrow. "

Diavolo smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Tomorrow."


	3. Read It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan finds one of Levi's books. But it's much more than just a book. 
> 
> Steamy but not smutty here. (Yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co @3dEthot on Twitter!! 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Satan let's out a sigh, smiling at another book finished. Though it was short lived, it was pleasant. "Best return this to Leviathan before it gets lost among my collection."

He stands from his chair and shuffles to the door, avoiding the towers of books and novellas in his path. Locking the door behind himself, he strolls to his elder brothers room. 

-knock knock knock-

"Password."

"It is I, The Lord of Masks. I call upon thee, Lord of Shadow for entrance into thy domain. " Satan recites. 

The door opens just enough for Leviathan to peek out. "What business do you have me, Lord of Masks? "

"I have come to return your book. It was very good but too short. " He presents the book. 

Leviathans door swings open and he grabs the book, "Gah! I was looking for this!! Wait... you... were reading it?! And you actually liked it?!?! " His cheeks tin a cute shade of pink. 

"You left it on the dining table and yes, I enjoyed it. Though it is a bit out of my range of preferences." Satan smiles, amused with his brothers excitement. 

"What did you think about it?! What was your favorite part?! Oh! Did you like the ending too?!? " Leviathan spits out a ton of questions at Satan, wanting all his input. 

"It was very good. My favorite part was when the 2 characters had dinner together, the descriptions of the food they were eating was sublime. And the ending in all honestly was a bit sharp but well written for a short book. " Satan answered in stride. 

"You even liked..." Levi drops his voice to a whisper, "the dirty scenes? "

The blonde nodded curtly. "I don't read lewd fiction very often, but it was nice as well. "

"D-do you wanna read more from the... author? " Leviathan begins to get shy again. 

"Oh you know who wrote it? I did find it quite odd that there wasn't an author noted. " Satan purked up, interested in his proposal. 

Leviathan nods, opening the door to allow Satan to enter. His room is dim with a faint hue of blue shining from the aquarium. Jellyfish lamps hang around the room, and lo-fi music playing softly from a laptop. 

"I forget how calming your room can be. I can see why you never leave it." Satan joked, a soft chuckle following his statement. 

A warmer feeling seeped into leviathans heart at the sound of his brothers laugh, he adverts his gaze unsure how to feel about it. "Yeah... "

Satan could sense something different about Leviathans aura. Something... submissive. And it fliped a switch in him, a need to dominate. "So, the books? " 

"Oh, right! Umm... " Levi scrambled to his bookshelf, crouching to one of the lower shelves. "I have 2 other finished books, they're about the same length as the first one. But it continues on where it left off but from a new perspective. " He hands the books to the blonde. 

Satan nodded looking down at him, "Alright. But I'd like to know, who wrote them? " 

Levi's face burns brighter, muttering something under his breath. 

"What was that? I can't hear you all the way down there. " Satan tilted his head. 

The older stands but his gaze remains on the floor, "I- wrote them."

Satan states in disbelief, "You? You wrote these? All by yourself? "

"And now I bet you don't like them cause a yucky otaku like me wrote them. J-just leave them on the table if you don't wa-" Levi is cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips. 

"Nonsense! These are amazing Leviathan, truly amazing. I'd love to continue to read them. " Satan smiled, proud of his brothers work. 

Levi covers his face in embarrassment, unable to speak. The compliments overwhelming his mind. Satan chuckled, "You're so fun to tease, just a few compliments and you're a blushing mess. How cute. "

Levi looked up in shock at Satan. 'Cute?! He thinks I'm c-cute?! " He screams in his head, completely shutting down his though process. 

"Oh, it seems I've over done it. " He chuckles again, "I'll just be going now. I'll return these to you later. " Satan walls away, leaving Leviathan to reboot his thought processing system. 

'Cute... Cute... Cute.. He-im.. Cute. ' 

"AAHHHH!! " Levi spazzed and threw himself into is bed, strangling his Ruri-chan body pillow against himself. 

Satan only a few steps away hears him yell and can't help but snicker, returning to his room. 

-the following day-

Levi has been more closed off than usual, if even possible. He has come down for breakfast or attended class. Satan figures he's just busy with another anime marathon or possibly writing more of his mini novels. 

"Well I'm finished with both of the books Levi gave me so I might as well check on him when I give them back." Satan stated to himself as he makes his way back to the HoL from RAD. 

He enters the home, silence amid the air as normal. Marching up the stairs, he stops by his room to drop off his school bag. 

"Hey Satan. " MC waves to the blonde. 

"Oh hello there, MC. Did you need something? " He smiles. 

"Yes, could you take these to Leviathan. I asked the professors if they could put together the work he missed. " They hold out a small stack of papers varying from printed notes to simple work sheets to test what he's learned. 

"Of course, I was going to go check on him anyways. Thank you for being so considerate for him. " He takes the papers and tucks them under his arm. 

"Thanks Satan and it was no problem. Just trying to help him out." They smile as they leave.

Satan locks his door per the norm, and goes to Leviathans.

*knock knock knock*

"Who is it? " Levi retorts, sounding a bit nervous. 

"It is I, the Lord of Masks, once again seeking entry into your territory. I have completed your tomes and would like to return them. " 

"Just leave them at the door, I'm... um... I'm busy. " He shouts, sounding like he's on the other side of the room. 

Satan sighs, "Well I'd also like to talk to you about them. An unofficial, private interview if you will. I also have some paperwork from RAD for you. MC had it put together for you. " 

He hears shuffling and Leviathan hitting the floor, he curses and struggles to get back up but finally makes it to the door. He peeks out, his body hiding behind the wood. "MC did that? For me? " 

"Yes." Satan holds up the papers, the books in his other hand. "May I please come in, I promise not to bother you for too long. "

Leviathan scowls but opens the door for his brother. "10 minutes. "

Satan steps in, a new smell gracing his senses. The salty sea and wild flowers, the scent is faint but pleasant. 

Levi shuts the door and strides back to his computer, quickly saving and closing many tabs of work. "So what did you think about those books? "

"They were delightful, dare I say even better than the first. " He says them down on the desk along with the papers. "Though I noticed some very interesting details about the character Lukus. He's very similar to you, and the other boy Garen... " He trails off for a moment. 

"What about Garen? Is he not a good character? He's too cliché isn't he?! I knew I should have made him the antagonist type. Ugh! " Levi starts talking down about himself, inadvertently upsetting Satan. 

"Garen is wonderful, Leviathan. He's a perfect match for Lukus. It was especially nice when they had gotten properly intimate, the way Garen spoke to Lukus. How he would compliment his features and tell him how good he was doing. " Satan spoke up, snagging Levi's attention from himself. 

Levi blushed faintly, "T-thanks Satan. "

"But back to the topic of Lukus and you being so alike." Satan sat down on an ottoman near Levi. "I noticed the last time we spoke, you got so easily flustered everytime I complimented you and your work. So I'd like to do a test of sorts if I may. "

"A test? Like a questionnaire or something? " Levi tilted his head. 

"Not quite, but if like for you to come over here. You don't have to say anything, just listen, okay? " Satan smiles and gestured for Levi to come closer. And when he hesitantly does so, Satan takes his hands into his own so he can't escape of cover his face. 

"You are amazing, Leviathan. "

The elders face burns red, his hands squeezing Satans. 

"Your integrity for your passions is admirable. And I'm honestly jealous of your charm. " Satan looks into Leviathans golden irises, captivated by their shine. 

"Your eyes are like gold dabloons lost at the bottom of sea, hidden by the waves of your fringed bangs. "

Leviathan looks away, his cheeks sweltering with embarrassment. His heart racing, a pool of undefined feelings settling in his chest. 

Satan frowns at the loss of eye contact, he let's go of one of his hands and brings it to Levi's chin, forcing him to look back up at him. 

"You're talented, captivating, and wortht of the attention you receive. " Satan lists, slowly getting closer to his face. Leviathan is frozen, nervous to move even an millimeter. 

Satan stops just short of his lips, his nose grazing Levi's. Eyes boring into his blackend soul. 

Satan chuckles as he pulls away, "thank you for endulging me in this interview, Leviathan. Your cooperation was much appreciated. "

"W-wait what?! But you didn't even ask me any questions. And we barely talked about the book. " The third born sputtered. Confused and flustered at what just happened between them. 

"Well you said I could only be here for 10 minutes. And it's been just that. So I'll be taking my leave, sorry to have bothered you. " Satan smirks and turns to walk away but is haunted by a hand around his. 

Levi looks away as he tugs at Satan's hand, "You can stay... for a while longer. I wanna... talk more." He mumbles under his breath, but loud enough for the fourth born to hear him clearly. 

Satan sits back down. "Then speak away, I'd love to hear what encouraged you to write these works. "

Levi shyly smiles and begins telling Satan about his reasoning for writing the books. Going into furthur detail about scenes his brother was confused about and explaining more about the characters. 

"Wow, I didn't know you were so easily influenced by your daily conversations to be about to write such an interesting series. " The blonde chimes, truly proud of his brothers accomplishments. 

"Would you like to read the next book I'm working on? Like an exclusive sneak peak. " Levi thumbs back to his monitor. 

"Actually, would you read it to me? I'd like to hear your way of narrative." 

Levi's face burns again, "Well it's kind of... dirty. So I dunno. " 

Satan smirks, "All the more for you read it. "

Levi plays with the ends of his bangs, contemplating if he should.

"Or I can just wait until you're done with it. I don't mind. "

"O-okay... I'll read it. I really want your input on it too. " He clenched his fists, swiveling around back to his desk top. Opening his documents back up to begin reading. 

Satan quietly came up behind him as he began reading. The scene is very sweet, a date taking place for the characters anniversary. The pair very likely going home to have their... alone time. 

And on cue, a romantic moment begins to unfold. Levi's narration begining to falter. 

"Garen rests his hands on Lukus' shoulders from behind, his breath ghosting over his ear... "

And Satan copies the actions, resting his hands on Levi's shoulders and leaning in. A soft, warm sigh on his ear giving Levi goosebumps. 

"S-satan? " 

Satan chuckles and whispers, "Keep reading. "

Levi swallows the lump in his throat, his heart begining to race again. That pool of uncertainty filling again. 

"His hands grace down his chest, admiring his slim but sculpted physic under his shirt. "

Satan followed along, his hand slowly smoothibg over his shirt. The faint feeling of his abs under the fabric. And he stops just above the belt, awaiting narration. 

"Garen finally brakes the warm silence, 'Lukus, darling, I'd like to try something new with you. So be a good boy and strip. ' " Levi balls his fist in anticipation. 

"Leviathan, darling, I'd like to try something new with you. So be a good boy, and keep reading. " Satan smirks against his skin, ghosting a kiss behind his ear. 

"I stopped there, so I can't keep reading. " He muttered a slight shake in his tone. 

"Oh, well then why don't we work on it together? I'd love to, " He turns Levi around in his computer chair, "help you out. " His piercing green eyes meet leviathans again. A new found fire behind them. 

"H-help.. me?! " 

"Yes, imagine me as your Garen, and you, my Lukus. Think of it as some of that intense roleplaying you do. " Satan explained. 

"Roleplay? Uuuhhh okay. " Levi sounded uncertain but not rejecting the idea. A hidden excitement twinkles in his eye, checks remaining red. 

"Good." He pulls Levi from his set, making him stand with him. "But if you break character, I'll punish you. "

Levi audibly gulped at the threat, secretly wishing to know what he'd do to him. "I'll be a good boy, G-Garen. "

"Good. Now strip. "

\-----

CLIFF HANGER!! 

If you'd like a proper end to this, lemme know! You can drop a comment here or DM me on my Twitter @DiavoloStepOnMe !! 

Thanks for reading!!(*´∇`)ﾉ


	4. Read It To Me - P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short refresher, they're roleplaying. So they will be speaking to each other at Lukus (Levi) and Garen (Satan). But narrative action will be as them. 
> 
> Ex: Satan caressed Levi's cheek, "Good boy, Lukus. "
> 
> Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors!

"Good. Now strip. "

Leviathan obeys, dropping his headphones in his chair and pulling his shirt over his head. His body toned but not too muscular. 

Satan decides to follow along, discarding his half caped blazer and sweater. He looks up to see Leviathan watching him, already down to just his underwear. Satan then proceeds to unbuckle his belt but stops at that. 

"Lukus, you know I love you, right. "

"O-of course Garen! And I love you too. " Levi clasps his hands together nervously. Awaiting Satans touch, his command, his devine judgment. 

"Then get on your knees and show me. Show me how much you love me, Lukus. Show me that you can be a good boy. " Satan smirks at him, pulling his belt from its loops. 

Satan could see a faint twitch in Levi's boxer-briefs at the mention of being a 'good boy'. Satan was just as worked up, his pants now uncomfortably tight. 

He wasn't use to praising his partners, he's more of a super sadist but this change in pace made his heart sway. 'Maybe I should do this kind of thing more often. ' he thinks to himself. 

But while he was lost in his thoughts, Leviathan had dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning his brothers pants, tugging then down his legs and helping him out of then completely. Haphazardly tossing them away, the tent in his boxers meer inches from his face. 

Satan reached down and caressed his cheek, making him look up into his emerald eyes. "You look so cute on you knees like this. "

And that was all the confidence Levi needed to continue in his ministries. Nuzzling his hand away and pulling down his boxers just enough for Satans dick to spring out, hitting his cheek with an audible 'pap' . 

He took Satans cock into his hand and began to slowly stroke him. A subtle sigh of satisfaction spills from his mouth. Levi licks his lips, briefly mentally preparing himself for this. 

'It's just a dick. You just suck on it a little, right? Oh many years hentai watching, don't fail me now! ' he shouts in his head, his tongue gliding up the underside of the phalis, base to tip. 

He let's the head sink into his mouth, his tongue thoroughly coating it saliva. Precum leaking onto his taste buds. And slowly inch by inch he takes more of Satan in his mouth. 

Satan on the other hand is astounded by Levi's talent. 'Has he done this before? How if he his-' 

"Ahh, so good... " Satan tangles his fingers in Leviathan's hair, tugging him a little closer. Levi looked up at him through hazy eyes, small tears pricking them as his gag reflex acts up. 

Satan pulls him back, just the tip of his member resting at Levi's lips. And then he thrusts in, completely sheathing himself down his throat. Levi look up at him in mild panic, his throat constricting around his dick as he gagged. 

He pulled out and allowed Levi to recompose himself before reentering. But something about Levi had changed, he looked so hungry. His pupils, sharp like a poisonous serpent. Horns prout from his head and a long snake like tail appears behind him. 

"Lukus...are you okay? " Satan questions, remaining in character. 

And without replying, Levi leeches himself onto Satans cock, his nose brushing against his pubic bone. 

Satan shutters at the sudden pleasure blossoming below him. He grabs Levi's coral-like horn to stead his movements. Levi's tail slipping into his own underwear to sate himself as he pleasures his brother. His tail coiling around his erection to apply a releaving amount of pressure. 

A moan reverberates from his throat, tilting Satan even closer to his breaking point. "Fuck, Lukus- I'm gonna cum! " And with that, Levi muses his tail to swipe up his precum and smear it on his entrance. Lightly pressing the first few inches of the scaly appendage into himself. 

Levi moves more erratic until Satan moans, pulling him closer as his salty seed spills on his tongue. But before swallowing, Levi pulls away and opens his mouth to show his brother his work. He then swallows and sticks out his tongue to show its gone. 

"You were so good Lukus. So good. " He mutters as he pulls on Levi's arm to help him up, but to no avail. Levi whines as his tail works at his own prostate. "Oh, pleasuring yourself I see. I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I? "

Levi looks away in shame, but unable to hold back his whimpers or pleasure. "I-ahh... I'm sorry Garen. I couldnt help it. " He bunches up a fist in the fabric of his boxer-briefs. 

"You couldn't help it?" Satan sighs, "Bad boy, Lukus. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. " He pushes his down fully. Levi's back resting on the cold linoleum. His tail slowly making its exit. 

"Leave it in. You take it out and your punishment will be 10 times worse. " Satan frowns at him as he kneels above him. Levi's tail snaking back inside to its previous position. 

Satan removes Levi's underwear, and his shortly after, now getting a direct visual of Leviathan fucking himself with his own tail. Levi covered his face in embarrassment, but Satan left him be. 

Satan grabbed Levi's tail and slowly pulled it out until just the tip was still inside. He lined himself up with his hole and pressed in. Levi jolting at the new feeling, now peeking though his fingers. 

As Satan inserted himself, he simultaneously pushes the tail back into its owner. Filling Levi to the brink of fullness, he couldn't deny it hurt quite a bit but he's never felt so full. He didn't want that feeling to go away. 

Levi's tail twisted around his brothers cock whilst still inside his ass. The friction making them both moan in pure ecstasy. Satan dragged himself out and slammed back into Levi, earning him a loud moan from his elder. And he repeated this action until Levi was a sobbing, begging mess underneath him. 

"Harder Garen! Please fuck me harder! " He whined, holding his legs to his chest, allowing Satan to plow into him deeper. Satan obliged and began mercilessly pounding his ass, his prostate being mashed harder than any button Levi has ever pushed. 

"G-Garen I'm gon-aahhh! " He's unable to finish his sentence as he's thrown over the edge, cum splatering in a puddle on his stomach. His hole squeezing Satan and his tail tighter, making it harder to thrust but not uncomfortable.

Satan pants, not far behind, "Can I cum inside? " He asks, his climax quickly building up. 

"Yes! Fill me with your cum, please Garen! " He begs, his tone pleaful but exhausted. 

And not even a second later Levi can feel his hot load stuffing him. Satan stilling his hips, Levi's tail slips out, his horns and tail disappearing back to their void. 

Satan leans down and rests his head on his brothers chest, the both of them huffing to catch their breath. 

"That... was great... Satan. " Levi breaks the suedo silence, petting Satan on the head. 

"Yes, that some much needed release. Thank you for indulging me."  
Satan pipes back, leaning up off of Levi. 

"I need a shower, wanna maybe... join me? " Levi props himself up on his elbows. "Okay honestly, I'm mostly likely gonna need your help cause my legs are kinda... ummm. "

Satan hold up a hand, stopping Levi. "I understand, I'm more than happy to help you bathe. And if anything, I'd think it's be rude to leave you in this state, so I might as well help clean up my mess. " He gestured to the cum leaking out of Levi. 

"Help would be appreciated. " He blushes. Satan picks Levi up and carries him to his bathroom, aiding him in his bath and cleaning up any mess they left behind. Satan then helps redress Levi and puts him to bed, the demon quickly falling asleep in his warm bath-bed. 

Satan slips out quietly, leaving his brother to rest. 

"Hey Satan! What were you doing in Levi's room? " Asmo asked, approaching his big brother. 

"Oh just helping him with a few thing. " He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Sorry if it was rushed)


	5. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces Belphie to manga and he stumbles upon a nsfw books. Belphie reads it aloud, but sees its making Levi blush and decides to take it further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @squishybelphies on Twitter
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!!

Belphies peaks around the tower of of manga, "And this is all for one story? "

"Yep! The Epic Adventure of Ruri-Chan and the Princess of the Moon! It's a mini spin off of the original Ruri-Chan series. " Levi chimes back gleefully. 

"Mini?! Ugh this'll take me weeks to read. " He sighs and wanders from the desk rubbing his eye, still tired from his last nap. 

Levi rolls his eyes, "It won't take you that long. Hell you might be able to finish today if you binge it. "

Belphie goes to his big brothers bookshelf, browsing his other collections. "Don't you have anything shorter? Like just one book? " He crouches to look at the lowest shelf, a few books look very different from the rest. Belphie grabs a black and pink paper back, examining the cover. "What's this one a- oohh. " 

Levi looks over at Belphie from his book and gasps, "NONONOOO PUT THAT BACK!! " He shouts, his heart pounding as his brother looks through the hentai novel. 

Belphie is in mild shock, brows raise, jaw dropped. (Hotel Trivago) He had no idea that his brother would be into such hardcore bdsm. The female lead brandishing a latex suit, riding crop, and her arsenal of insults. He looks up from the pages, Levi's face as red as a hell fire gumdrop. 

"You like this kinda stuff, Levi? Wow you're a bigger perv than I suspected. " He sneers. Gazing back to the book, he begins reading a few speech bubble. 

"You filthy pig, how dare you speak to me in such a manner! Get on your fucking knees and grovel for my forgiveness and maybe I'll think about going easy on you. " He then describes the scene vaguely. "The mistress stepped on his hand, heels digging into his flesh as he kissed her other foot. He begged and begged but that didn't stop the woman from lashing him on the back. "

Belphie stopped and peeked up from the book, Levi was shaking, a tent in his sweat pants. "Are you getting off to this? To me reading your nasty hentai comic?" He scowled at his older brother. "You're disgusting. "

Levi's cock twitched at the insult, a frustrated huff passing his lips. He's absolutely speechless and beyond embarrassed. His hand palming at his erection, trying to ease the hardness. 

Belphie decides to play a little game with his dear brother, dropping the book and walking back over to Levi. He grabs his face by the jaw, making him look up from his seated position. "Who said you could touch yourself? Tch. Filthy demon doesn't know how to control himself. Guess I'll have to show how. "

Levi froze in shock. Was this really about to happen? His cock throbed in excitement, he just couldn't pass this up. So he removes his hand from his groin and plans it on his knee. "I- I'm sorry. "

"I'm sorry...? What. " The grip on his jaw tightened. 

"I'm sorry sir. " Levi retorted, the discomfort only giving him more pleasure. 

"Ugh, pathetic." He let's go and begins walking away. 

"W-wait, where are you going Belph-I mean sir? " Levi asked standing as the youngest reached for the door. 

"I'm going to grab something from my room. And when I come back you better be striped and on you knees. " He then leaves, slamming the door. 

Belphie returned to his room and let out a sigh, leaning against the door. He glides a hand down his torso, coming upon his groin. His dick at full attention beneath his clothes. "Stupid Otaku. " He huffs, striding to his closet. A large black box sits at the back of it, hidden by several pairs of shoes. 

"It's been a long time since I've opened this box. I hope everything still fits right. " He lugs the box out, and drops it on his bed. He lifts the lid and begins rummaging through its contents. Ball gags, whips, flogers, blindfolds, and a few different latex body pieces. 

He strips himself and pulls on a tight pair of black latex booty shorts. The tightness of the article pleasing him. Next was a pair of long latex gloves, and a simple pair of black, red-bottom stilettos. He grabs his robe from his shared bathroom, and throws it on. Checking himself in the mirror gives him chills, it's been at least a hundred years since he's seen himself like this. He smirks and returns to his bed, acquiring his riding crop and making his way back to his dear, sweet big brother. 

Thankfully no was in the hall to question his attire and choice of tool. He doesn't bother knocking, letting go himself in and locking it behind him. Levi looked up at him, a pitiful expression on his face. 

Levi his stark naked and kneeling on the floor at instructed. His dick not as stiff as it was due to lack of attention. Belphie smiles and approaches the poor demon. 

"You actually did as you were told, good boy. " He pats his head. 

Levi whined at the praise, wringing his hands together. 

"Awe, don't look so sad. You remind me of a kicked puppy, cute. " He traces Levi's chest with his crop. 

"Where did you get that? "

THWACK! 

Belphie strikes Levi on his peck, "I didn't give you permission to speak to me you disgusting worm. " 

Levi shuttered at the pain, his dick coming back to life. A dribble of precum trickles down his shaft. 

"Just a single hit and you're raring to go again. Ugh. " Belphie rolled his eyes as he threw off his robe. 

Levi is enamored at Belphies outfit. The spandex hugged his ass just right and the outline of his hard on was drool worthy. 

THWACK! 

"My eyes are up here." Belphie frowned, displeased with his behavior. "I'm gonna show how to properly behave like a good boy. I don't care how many hit it takes, or how much you bitch and cry. You need to be taught a lesson."

Levi made eye contact with Belphie, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Do I get a... safe word sir? "

Belphegor raises the crop but vaults the down swing, taking a deep breath. "I was going to hit you from speaking without permission again, but you have a point. What do you want it to be? "

"Bingo? " Levi raised about, seeing what Belphie though about it. But he just shrugged, "Okay, bingo it it. "

Levi faintly smiles, awaiting direction or demand. "I'm ready to start when you are, Master."

Belphie sadistically smirks at the title 'Master'. "Come over here on all fours, I wanna sit down."

Levi does as told, walking on all four behind his little brother. He sits down right in the center of his spine. 

Belphie reached down with one hand and rubbed the elders shoulder, the plastic-like material giving Levi goosebumps. Then his grips tightens, the pressure inflicting a dull pain by his collar bone. 

THWACK! 

Levi gasped at the sudden strike. The skin on his rear stinging with satisfaction. And he was struck again and again. 

"Tell me worm, how often have fantasized doing something like this? How far did you take yourself? " Belphie breaks the silence, the crop gently rubbing up and down the stools testicles. 

Levi stutters, trying to think back to a memory of Belphies spoken topic. "At least once a week s-sir. But each experience varied in length or intensity." 

Belphie frowned and brought the crop down on his stools rear again. "I don't like your vague answers. So I'll ask in a dumbed down way this time. " He stands up off of his seat and kicks Levi over on his side. Belphie steps on one of his hands with the heel of the shoe. 

"What do you want me to do to you? How hard can in beat you, kick you? Are you good at holding it? " Belphie spoke to his big brother in a condescending manner. 

The otaku moans at the dull poison in his palm, his brain trying to comprehend his masters questions. "I l-like to be stepped on, anywhere. You can beat and kick me really hard but please don't make me bleed, sir. And I can hold my cum back for only a little while."

Belphies cock twitches at the though of Leviathan being covered in black and blue welts. Huffing on the floor in exhaust, cum splattered all over his face and chest. But he comes back to reality so he can make it real. 

The young demons eyes wander for a moment. Levi's cock weeping a bead of precum. He licks his lips, several ideas of actions springing to to his thought pan. 

"Alright, sit in front of me. Legs spread and balls on the floor. You may moan and cry as loud as you want, and don't forget your safeword." Belphies commands, tossing the riding crop on the floor. 

Levi got into position, balls resting on the floor, cock at full attention. His body trembling in anticipation. 

Belphie admired the sight for a moment, the toe of the stiletto tracing up and around the his brothers length. His cock jumping at the minor friction, Levi letting out a stuttered breath. But that breath is quickly pulled back in as Belphie slowly applied pressure to his left testicle. 

"You're such a disgusting masochist. I bet you'd let anyone step on you like this just so you can get your fix of pain you needy whore." Belphie looked down at him like a bug.

"Ahh! " Levi cries out as the foot slowly twisted left and right as if stepping out a cigarette. The discomfort making his cock throb, more pre leaking from his tip. 

The young demon takes in the pitiful sight of the his brother whimpering and moaning under his foot. Faint memories of past activities flashing before him, his mouth salivating at the debauchery. His erection becoming sore from negligence. 

Belphie suddenly walks away for a moment to retrieve a foot rest to sit on. He kicks off both shoes and holds a foot in front of Leviathans face. "Lick."

"Yes, sir. " And without arguement he begins sloppily licking and sucking on Belphies toes. 

Belphie scowls, " You're so messy, don't drool so much you fucking caveman. "

Levi mindlessly nods, cleaning up his act. His hand reaching down to please himself. 

Belphie quickly pulls his foot away and kicks Levi's across the face, the sound and feeling similar to a slap. "I didn't say you could touch yourself! God, you're so impatient, how disrespectful. I should leave you like this, a sloppy, horny sorry excuse for a demon. "

Levi just looks down at the floor in shame like a dog who tore up your favorite pair shoes. "I'm sorry Master. I just couldn't help it, it's getting so painful to deal with."

"Pfft. How weak. You can handle having your balls stepped on but can't control yourself when your sad, little cock is ignored. Pathetic. " Belphegor sneers annoyed. 

The insults only edge the elder on further, his tipping point meer seconds away. "P-pleae master, I need to cum. Please let me come. " He begs, kissing Belphies other foot. 

Belphies cock twitches again, "Fine. You wanna cum?" He kicks Leviathan particularly hard this time, toppling him over on his back. He folded down his spandex shorts enough for his cock to spring out. 

Levi almost cums just at the sight of Belphagors cock, it head red and dripping. And then he notices its coming closer, Belphie now standing over him. 

"You can cum when I do. " He sits on Levi's chest, his cock in hand right in front of his face. "You may only watch, no touching yourself." He begins stoking himself at a steady pace. "If you can cum hands free, I'll consider doing this again with you."

Levi lights up at that last comment. No more touching himself. He can do that. "May I touch you Master? " 

Belphie smirks, "Only from the waist up. And lower than my belly button and you can-ahh- kiss next time goodbye. "

Leviathans hands swiftly latch to his younger brothers nipples, pinching and twisting with fervour.

The young demon gasps and let's out a shaky moan. Hushed curses leave his mouth as his pace quickens. His climax fast approaching.

"Open your mouth, tongue out. " Belphie blurts out, his breath and movements unsteady. 

Levi obeyed, his tongue jutting out ready to catch as much of his load as he could. His climax on the verge of spilling over. 

And with a soft gasp, Belphie cums. Painting his brothers face and open mouth with his hot seed. Levi avidly swallowing the salty treat. And on queue, leviathan cums hard. His cum spurting on Belphies back, dripping down to his ass. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath, Belphie removing himself from his seat on Levi. 

Levi grabs a nearby shirt and wipes off his face and then goes to Belphie to clean him off as well. 

"Thanks." He mutters through a yawn. 

"No, thank you Belphie. That was amazing! " Levi chimed. 

Belphie chuckled and looked back at his goofy brother, "Was it really that good? " 

He aggressively nods, very happy with the outcome of today. 

"Well maybe next time we can take it a little further. " Belphie smirks, taking off his long gloves. 

"Definitely. But that kick across the face was a little much for me." Levi admits. 

Belphie frowns and kisses Levi on the cheek he kicked. "I'll avoid your face from now on. " 

Levi blushed at the sweet affection, "o-okay." 

"But for now- " Another yawn interrupted Belphies sentence. " -it's cuddle time. I'm tired. " He pouts. 

Levi nodded and picked up Belphie with ease, taking him to his bed and snuggling under an assortment of plush blankets.


	6. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Belphie have a fight and things get tense. But they make up. 
> 
> Very loose drabble, very short. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst/comfort/fluff?

MC jumped at the sound of something loudly tumbling in the distance. It sounded like it came from down the hallway, where Beel and Belphie stay. They peaked out into the hall and their door was wide open. 

*CRASH*

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANNA EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! " 

That was Belphie yelling, but who was he yelling at? Maybe Lucifer? 

"Belphie, please don't throw stuff. It'll make Lucifer mad."

Beel? He's never yelled at his twin like that before. 

"I DON'T CARE IF I MAKE LUCIFER MAD! HE'S THE ONE WHO DRAGGED US DOWN HERE WITH HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT LILITH DIED!" Belphie yelled. 

"You know that's not true! We all agreed that we'd fight with him! He didn't make us do anything! " His twin shouted back.

"I ONLY WENT ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE YOU... you... " Belphie paused his tone begging to tremble. "You and Lilith would have left me behind, so I had to go. I didn't want to be alone... But now that she's gone. I... I wish you'd saved her instead of me. " He starts to cry. 

"Belphegor... I-" Beel is cut off by his brother. 

"Just get out." 

And then it's quiet for a moment. 

Beelzebub leaves, tears staining his cheeks. 

MC hides behind their door as he passes. Their heart panging with pain, feeling so sorry for the both of them but they know better than to stick their nose any further into this. So they decide to just keep a distant eye on them. 

..... 

Three days have passed. 

Belphie hasn't left his room. 

Beel has been sitting at the door the entire time, refusing to eat anything. 

All of the brothers tried to comfort the both of them. Even MC tried to work their magic but to no avail. 

"Belphie. Can I come in? " Beel asked, his tone so brittle. His face was red from crying. 

"Go away." He twin repeated for the umpteenth time. 

Beel only sighed and hung his head again, not moving from his place. 

..... 

Day 5 rolls around and Beel looks so sick. Face pale, eyes sunken. 

The whole house felt so cold. 

The brothers and MC were at their wits end. Everyone just giving them space to try and fix it on their own. 

..... 

Day 8

Beel finally gets up and opens the door, walking in without his brothers permission. 

"Get out, Beel." Belphie doesn't look up from his bed. The blanket tucked up to his ears. 

Beel doesnt speak. He approaches his twin and collapses to his knees by his bed. "I'm sorry. " Was all he could mutter out. 

Belphie doesn't reply or move. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." He sniffles, tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry we made you fight. I'm sorry I failed you, Belphegor." 

Belphie clenched his fists in the blanket. Beel only used his whole name when he was very serious. And his crying only broke him even more. 

"Stop it. " Belphie huffed sitting up, now looking at a shell of what his brother use to be. His heart shattered, Beel looked horrible. And it was his fault that he looked so bad. Belphie's bottom lip quivered at the sight, regret over powering his thought. 

Without another word, Belphie falls from his bed on top of Beel. Hugging him tightly. Both of the demons crying as they silently forgive each other. 

Beel musters the strength to sit up, still cradling Belphie. "I'm sorry. " He said again. 

"Me too. " His twin retorted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and made you stave for so long. I'm a despicable brother. " He sniffles, rubbing his eyes. 

Beel shakes his head, "You're not despicable. Just hard to understand sometimes. "

But before Belphie can argue that statement, his stomach rumbles. 

Beel chuckles, "Are you hungry too? "

He nods, embarrassed of his stomachs interruption. 

"Let's go eat lunch then. I heard that MC left lots of left overs from yesterday's dinner." Beel smiles for the first time since their fight and it warms Belphie's heart. 

"Okay." Belphie smiles back as he crawls off his lap so they can go eat together. Belphie shyly taking Beels hand on the way to the kitchen.


	7. Ruri-chan to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC agrees to cosplay for Levi and things spiral into a roleplay that MC just can't back down from. 
> 
> Gender neutral MC! 
> 
> Cosplay/Roleplay/Tail Play/Riding
> 
> Apologies for and spelling/grammar mistakes.

*VRRRVRRR*

MC jumps at the vibrations in their pocket, their DDD going off. They look to see who's calling, a smile creeping on their lips to see it's Leviathan. They tap accept. 

"Hello Levi."

"MC! It's here!!! Come to my room right now!! " He shouts in excitement. 

"Wait a second, what's here? " They quirk a brow, confused. 

"The cosplay of Ruri-chan that you promised to wear for me!!! Don't you remember?!?! " He whines. 

"Oh! It's already here? I'll be over in just sec! " They beam and hang up. 

-flash back-  
Yesterday Levi and MC were talking about the new Ruri-chan movie coming out. MC said that they would cosplay Ruri-chan for the movie premier and Levi loved that idea. He ordered a high quality cosplay for just for that occasion.  
-end flash back-

MC knocked on Levis door, it swung open to reveal an exstaticed demon. He grabs MC by the arm and pulls them in, the door slamming behind them. 

"Here here here!!" He holds up a large akuzon box that's already opened. The glimmer of a few sequins and gems shine from the opening. "Go try it on in the bathroom! " He starts pushing MC to his personal bathroom. 

"Calm down Levi, geez! I'm goin' I'm goin'! " They take the box before stumbling into the cold tiled room. Levi closed that door too, leaving MC with the box to change. 

In it was a very puffy, but comfortably looking dress. The end of it stopping at mid thight. There was also a pair of knee high stockings and elbow length gloves. And a... Pair of star spangled panties... Really? They shrug and just go with it. Off with all their clothes, they neatly fold them and put them on the counter.

First was the panties, the fabric and elastic snuggly hugging their ass. Next was the dress. It was a bit of a struggle figuring out where every little strap and bow went but they managed. And finally they pulled on the stockings and gloves, everything fitting quite well. (Besides the panties, those were a little tight.) 

MC looked at themself in the mirror, satisfied with the outfit. They go to check the box the make sure they didn't miss anything and see that they did. A high quality wig and hat sit at the bottom with a cute plastic wand. 

They open the plastic containing the wig and a wig cap falls out along with the products. They put the cap on, tucking away any loose hairs before pulling the wig on. The pigtails already attached. The hat fits perfectly on their head, the front of it clipping to the wig so it doesn't fall off.

MC grabs the wand and exits the bathroom, Leviathan was turned around in his gaming chair excited waiting for your reveal. To surprise him, you get into character. 

"Ruri-chan is here to save the day once again, rurin!" They chant and pose, pointing the wand at Levi. 

He whips around to the sight of MC in complete cosplay, pose and perfect recitation of her phrase. His eyes twinkle in awe. "Oh sweet demon Jesus... You... You look just like her!!" He get up from his seat and walks around them, inspecting the outfit. 

MC cant help but feel a little shy the way he was gawking. The breeze under the skirt of the dress making them aware as to how bare they actually are down there.

They tug at the bottom of the dress, hoping to pull it down just a little. 

"You look so cute!!!! I have to take pictures!!" He squeals, his joy uncontainable. 

"Pictures?! " They peep, more mild embarrassment washing over them. They were so confident at first but something in the pit of their stomach made them feel so nervous around Leviathan. 

"Come on MC!" He pulls up his camera app on his DDD. "Pose again! "

They take a deep breath to calm themself, their heart racing. "O-okay." MC gets back into the pose they were in. His camera clicks a few times and he looks through them proudly. 

"Thank you, MC! These are perfect! " He smiles, not looking up from his phone. 

MCs face burns with blush, his compliments making their heart skip a beat. "No problem... Levi." They fiddle with wand in their hands, poking at the points on the star at the end. 

Levi sees MCs face and gets a little worried. "Are you okay? Your face is really red." He rests the back of his hand on their forehead, checking for a fever. 

The cold hand snaps them from their thoughts, " I-I'm fine Levi! Really! I'm just a little... embarrassed." 

He pulls his hand away, "Embarrassed? But you're so cute in that Ruri-chan cosplay! What would you have to be so insecure about?"

MC just looks away pouting, "You're not helping the situation with your dumb compliments, baka! "

"Hey! I'm not stupid! " He frowns but then it clicks in his head. Blushing face, shy and defensive attitude, acting physically reserved. "Oooohhhh, I get it! "

MC tilts their head, "Get what?" 

Levi slowly circles MC like a shark waiting for the right time to bite. " You're embarrassed because it's me complimenting you, huh? I didn't know you were such a tsundere, MC."

MC eyes the demon as he walks around them. The grip on the plastic wand tightening as he speaks. "Am not! "

He steps in close, thumb and fore finger gripping their chin. "Are too." He chuckles for a second. "Come on Ruri-chan, what happened to your fighting spirit? How are you gonna save the day if your gonna be so shy? "

"I- " MC cuts themself short. Unsure how to reply. But they decide to take the bate. "And what danger is there to fight today? "

Levi smirks at the change in attitude and then changes into his demon form. "You must stop the demon from attacking the city, but there's only one way to do that. " His tone is slyly seductive. 

"And what one way is that? " They frown, faining determination. 

He leans into MCs ear, "You must sate the demons lustful hunger. " 

His words making goosebumps arise on their skin, "Lustful... Hunger? " Their false confidence wavering. 

"Indeed. So will you save the day Ruri-chan? Can you make the demon happy? " He rests his hands on their hips pulling them closer, his cock is already semi-hard as it presses against their ass. 

"I-I.... I can do it. I've never lost to anyone and I won't be starting today. " They resite in character. 

"Good." He steps away and returns to his chair. He pats his lap, "Take off your panties and come sit down Ruri-chan. "

They hesitated for a moment but did as he said. Reaching up the dress and hooking their thumbs into the elastic if the sides, pulling them down until they we're bunched up around their ankles. They step out of them and approach him, sitting down to straddling his legs, their hands resting on his shoulders.

"Oh Ruri-chan, you're so cute perched on my lap like this. Oh the things I'd give to see this everyday." He leans in, his warm breath on their neck making them shudder. 

"Shut your mouth you dirty demon." MC grumbles back, their heart pounding against their breastbone. 

"So mean. " He fakes a pout. "Well if you're so against my kind, why not warm up my soul little Ruri." His hand slides up their thigh, stopping just short of their groin. Thumbs gently pressing into MCs soft, squishy flesh. 

The grip on his shoulders tightens, MC begins to shake a little. The anticipation killing them. " Okay, you fowl demon, I'll warm your blackened soul. "

Levi smiles against their skin but pulls away, now bringing his hand to their mouth. "Make 'em nice and wet for me, I wanna do this the right way so I don't hurt to too bad. " 

MC swallows the lump in their throat before allowing Levi's fingers into their mouth. The pads of 2 phalanges gently press on their tongue, their mouth closing around them. MC licked and sucked on his finger, generously coating them in saliva. 

Leviathan bit his lip as the intimate actions, his gaze remaining where his hand was, a dribble of drool rolls down his hand. His other hand pulling MCs hips down as he grinds up against them, his dick as stiff as a solid vinyl figurine. 

He removes his fingers from their mouth, a trial of spit connecting them. His hand then drops to their entrance, massaging the area before plunging both digits into them. MC shutters at the feeling of their hole being teased and entered. 

"Awe Ruri-chan, looks like your having a hard time handling this. " He teases them, his fingers curling against their walls. 

"Ah-I can handle anything y-you throw at me you dirty demon. " They struggle to speak properly, the pleasure slowly welling up in their stomach. 

Leviathan chuckles at their optimism, testing their statement, he leans in and laps at one of their nipples. His tail wrapping around their waist, the tip of it playing with their free one.

MC whines at the surprisingly cold appendage running across their skin. The sensations piling up, their hands wandering through his hair, grazing his horns. A low growl rumbles from this chest at the touch. MC decides to test their luck and rub his horns from base to time. Muffled hums of neediness erupt from the demon leeched to their chest. 

"Oh Ruri-chan, I wanna bury my cock in you so bad. " He whines, their pirt nipple caught between him teeth. 

"And what's stopping you-ah fuck-j-just fuck me you ghoul. " They taunt the serpentine demon. 

He looks up at them with a glint in his eye. "Such a lewd mouth you have Ruri-chan, better be careful what you ask for. " His hands removing them selves from MC to unbutton and tug down his slacks. His thick cock twitching for attention. And before they have a moment to truely prepare themself, his cock is already being shoved into them. Their hips smashing together as Levi pulls them close. 

All MC can do it stifle a moan, their hole stinging as it's fully stretched around his cock. But Levi gives them no time to get use to the feeling of being so full. His thrust are harsh and precise, the tip slamming right on your g-spot. 

"Leviathan, ahh shi-" Their words are cut off by his tail entering their mouth, the end of it just barely touching the back of their throat. His cock throbs at sight of his tail in their mouth, their tongue licking its scaly length. It slithers further back, MC softly choking on it. 

"You're so cute Ruri-chan, bouncing on my cock with my tail shoved down your throat." He thrusts up into them harder, their pleasure brimming, begging to spill over.

"Awe are you gonna cum Ruri-chan? Go ahead, come for me. " He whispers into their ear, his cock pounding them at his max. And the flood gates break, MC coming hard on Leviathan. Their body shaking in satisfaction as they revel in bliss. Levi straining a moan as they tighten around him, his phallus throbbing as it releases its load deep within MC.

Leviathan pulls out, his seed dripping down their thigh. His tail falling from its previous cave, disappearing as Levi reverted back to his normal form. 

MC smirks, "And once again I have saved the day, Rurin!" they chuckle as they pose again. Levi snorts in amusement, pulling them in for a kiss before taking them to bed. But before laying himself with them he leaves to go to his bathroom. He returns shortly with a warm, damp rag to clean up his mess. 

"Thank you. " They smile, appreciating his kindness. He tosses the rag in his dirty laundry pile and snuggles with them in his tub. 

"I love you, MC. " He kisses the top of their head, holding them close to his chest. 

"I love you too, Levi. "


	8. Discovery in Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor murders MC and Diavolo takes actions into his own hands but when things are getting serious Belphie discover something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit @horobusumedia1 on twtr for co-writing. 
> 
> Rpchat turned to fanfic, sorry for any weird transitions. (I played Diavolo and my friend, Whitney, was Belphie. JFR) 
> 
> Bondage, Daddy Kink, Whipping, Spanking, Flogging, Mentions of MC being death, character death, mentions of Lilith, Belphie is a little crazy...

Belphegor had been locked away after stabbing MC. His brothers mourning over their death.

Lucifer on the hand was doing his best to try and calm down the young Prince of Hell. His efforts to defend his sibling failing horribly, the Prince standing firm on his choices of inprisonment and punishment.

"I've heard enough, Lucifer!" The Prince boomed. "You can not change my mind. He is already in my custody and will face his punishment in full."

And with that, Diavolo left Lucifer at the House of Lamentation. The Lord returned to his manor, the youngest sin in his dungeon.

Belphie sits in a corner of the dungeon with a cocky grin, letting out a maniacal cackle. 

"Ahaha the look...the look on their faces. It was priceless. Humans have no place here, this is a demons world and I can't be close to any human. Not after what happened with Lilith...." He trails off for a moment. Flashbacks of the fall fly through his mind briefly before going back to the though of MCs slowly bleeding out beneath him. 

"It felt....sooo good stabbing them. The rush of adrenaline was truly satisfying...Ah how I wish I could relive that moment over and over again."

Belphegor yawns and then states seriously to himself. "That human was arrogant anyways, served them right. Should have listened to their techings....Ugh im tired...Tired of talking...."

Belphegor looks around the dungeon curiously, yawning a bit as he stretches out

"Mhmm may need a nap." The demon of Sloth states, uncaring of his surroundings as if the devices of torture don't even phase him.

The Lord then enters the dungeon, passing several empty cells before coming upon Belphegor's. A displeased look on his face as he sees the demon making himself comfy.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Belphegor? Any final statements while I'm still willing to listen to you? "

He crossed his arms, looking down of the disgraceful demon.

"Aha if your waiting for an apology your Highness, your not going to get one." Belphegor retorts insultingly. 

"How could you even think of letting humans here in the first place is beyond me. Knowing our history and what all happened. You sicken me to the core." He states looking to Diavolo dead in the eye. 

The pure anger and rage eminating from Belphegor. For such a laid back demon this isn't good for him.

"Lucifer may worship the ground you walk on but, I do not. I despise you Diavolo. If your going to punish me get it over with already." The demon of Sloth scoffs at him. 

The Demon Lord let out a heavy sigh, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Your petty insults don't bother me. And as for allowing humans to enter The Devildom, I did that to try and help you lot move on from your past. If you continue to live in it, you can't move on."

Diavolo opened the cell door and let himself in, the door closing and locking behind him.

"And Lucifer doesn't worship me. He shows me the respect and loyalty I've earned. And hate me all you'd like. It's not going to change my views of you."

The prince approaches the sin and roughly grabs his chin, his eyes narrowing in malice

"You're just a pathetic child who can't let go of the past. And I understand your pain. Your loss. But living in that sentiment will get you no where."

Belphegor stares down Diavolo as he says such things. His eyes watching him like serpents ready to strike. He scoffs when Diavolo speaks of Lucifer, he hasn't earned shit. The there is silence for a moment then the demon of Sloths chin is made to look up and he listens to what Diavolo says. He then moves his head away, retracting it from Diavolos grasp. 

"You could be wrong. You could be right, but....I can't....I cant... "  
Belphie stops himself before finishing the sentence. "My feelings dont matter. Humans are a danger to our kind. We're suppose to learn from mistakes right? I did and I changed. I dont ever want to make it again."

Belphegor then mumbles, "I dont want them feeling anymore betrayal. Humans are dangerous."

Diavolo sighs again, Belphie isn't wrong that humans can be dangerous. But his actions against the human who freed him and treated him as an equal was beyond wrong. It was criminal. And without a second thought returns to his professional stance, rolling his shoulders and neck, the joints cracking as he prepares himself Belphies long and intense punishment.

"Come with me."

He walks to a far wall and places his hand on it, the large portal appearing to lead to a different larger room.

Belphie gets up stubornly following Diavolo at a slugish pace. He tilts his head a little as Diavolo cracks his neck and stretches wondering just what does he have planned. After sometime Belphie makes his way through the portal up into the larger room. He glances around curiously trying to see if he can tell what kind of place it is.

The portal closes behind them, no doors or windows, but there's several torches on the walls. But whips, paddles, floggers, cuffs and many other "torture" devices are decorated across the room. There's even an iron maiden tucked in the corner. 

The Lord takes Belphies arm and drags him to a wall with chained cuffs adorning it. He forces his wrists into the leather cuffs and tightens them. The only thing the young sin can look at is the brick wall, his back facing the Prince.

"If I had known this place exsisted I would of taken them here." Belphie states in an arrogant cocky tone. 

Diavolo walks away to a table, going through the assortment of long, leather whips. He selects his favorite, red woven leather on the thick handle.

"I may not be able to kill you as easily as you killed MC, but I can hurt you. So I do hope you're ready." He unbuttons and removes his uniform coat. Rolling up his sleeves proceeding to give a few test whips next to belphie. The whip letting off loud cracks.

The first crack startles the sin and his body lightly jolts. But by the second one he is now use to the sound. The avatar of sloth clenches his fist and exhales. 

He gets an idea and states with a smirk, "I didnt know you were into this kind of kinky shit, My Lord."

He says 'My Lord' in same taunting tone as earlier. The remark reminding him of his brother, Asmodeus, as he said it. What would he say in such a situation? He ponders on ideas in hopes of making Diavolo uncomfortable.

Diavolo just chuckles darkly.

"You find this kinky? Well I suppose I can't help it if you find pleasure out of this. But I'll be far from gentle."

The Lord once again approached the bound demon, ripping his top in several places intill it was just scraps on the floor. But before be backed away he leaned into Belphies ear.

"You might want to start praying. "

He takes a few steps back and brings the whip back before thrusting it forward. The end of the whip lashing against his pail skin. Thin trails of blood trickle from the laceration.

Belphegor clenches his fist and bares down his teeth at the impact, a shriek erupted from his lips but holds the rest of it in before speaking, "Demons don't prayyyyyyy"  
Belphegors word draws out in a yelp as he exhales roughly like a cough.

His back bleeding and burning at each lash, the demon tries his best to contain his sounds but he can't anymore. With another hard whip a different sort of sound emerges from him. One not of only pain but pleasure as well. 

"Uhmnggg Ahh un st-stop aye....I don't...like hearing myself make those sounds.....why do I feel weird...  
Ouch oye ungg.... damn it st-ahh!"

Diavolo soon realizes Belphegor seems to be a masocist and isn't even aware of it.

Diavolo ceases his lashings, secretly enjoying his pitiful pleas.

"You feel weird? Hmm, poor little demon."

He drops the whip and reaches for a flogger. The many tassels decorated with small but dull thorns. Sharp enough to hurt but not make him bleed any further.

"Do you think you would have stopped if MC said the same thing? Because I don't. So I won't. "

He hits Belphie with the flogger. The tassels hitting against the many lashes across his back.

"You're a disgusting, poor excuse for a demon. Such a filthy masochist." 

The Lord sneers as he continues to beat the devil.

Belphegor blushes deep cherry red, "Don't taunt me! Ugh-alright you have a point! No....no I wouldn't of stoped, I'd of probably laughed and cut them deeper." He groans as he's struck again. 

"I have a feeling you picked something else up. Not knowing whats behind me is-" He see the for a moment, "-an unusual expirence." Belphegor states honestly as his blush, the unusual feeling continues as he's hit with the flogger. 

He moans a bit on impact. "Ummm ungggg-ooh." Belphegor doesn't argue, feeling himself getting excited over these new found feelings. Belphegors moans seem to be getting cuter overtime.

He blushes three shades of red looking down. Though Diavolo is viewing Belphie from the back he can tell he is looking down at something. 

Diavolo knows exactly what he's looking down at and smirks. Just the thought of Belphie genuinely enjoying this made his pants feel a little tighter.

"Excited, are we?" He takes a fist full of Belphies navy locks, yanking his head back and rests his head on his shoulder. His warm breath ghosting across Belphies ear as he spoke.

"Well that's just too bad. Because I won't be helping you there, nor will you be allowed to help yourself."

An adorable moan escapes Belphies lips at the tug of his hair, his blush worsens at the sight of Diavolo so close his breath sending a shiver down his spine. But Belphegor decides to tease the Lord more. 

"Come now why did you stop? Is my punishment over already?" He looks out of the corner of his eye lustfully, longing for his abuse. 

Diavolo releases his hair and removes himself from Belphies vicinity. "Oh I'm far from done with you, little demon. But I'll be lenient enough to give you a choice on your next punishment item. So pick a number from 1 thought 3."

The Lord takes a hand and caresses his back, fingers running over each lash on his porcelain skin. Blood gathering on the pad of his forefinger, he brings it to his mouth to seductivly lick it clean. The taste of iron spreading among his tastebuds.

Belphegor groans as the princes fingers grace upon his wounds. But he pauses for just a moment before stating, "Two"

Belphegor is most curious what he has choosen with his answer, he's even a little anxious about it.

Diavolo walks back to the table of "tools" and retires the flogger. He then picks up a different item and returns to Belphie. But before he continues his ministry of pain, he reaches around the boy and unclasps his pants, tugging them down along with his underwear. The articles joining the scrapes on the floor.

"A wise choice, dear Sloth. This is one of my favorites."

The low rumble in his voice subtly revealing Diavolos enjoyment. He grips the handle of the "tool" tightly as he brings it back.

THWAK!

A wide paddle with many holes smacks against the demons ass, the sound echoing off the solid walls.

Pain resignates through Belphies ass, "Uhmnggg...Oh!" Belphegors entire face blushes redly.

He spanks him several more times, relishing in the way Belphegor cries and moans. His ass cheeks are as red as the ones on his face.

"Red suits you, Belphegor." 

The prince runs a gentle hand across his ass, the heat of irritation warming his palm. He then roughly squeezes a cheek, pleased at its malleability in his grip. The Lord leaned around the strung devil to look him in the eye, his golden irises burning into ones of amethyst. 

"Im going to let you down and if you're a good boy, I'll think about helping you out. Will you be good for me?"

A light moan escapes his lips. Belphegor thinks for a moment then lightly nods stating. "I'll be good..."

Belphegor eyes are looking back into Diavolos gaze full of wonder and lust. Belphegors cock standing at full attention, throbbing a bit at his excitement.

Diavolo smirks at his compliance.

"Good."

He unbuckles the leather cuffs, letting Belphie down from his confines. He then guilds him over to a plush stool but instead of allowing Belphie to sit, he seats himself.

"I want you to lay across my lap."

Belphegor blinks following Diavolo. Then once told what to do he tilts his head a moment.

"Oh my back...or on my stomach?" Belphegor ask rather curiously.

"Lay on your stomach. " Diavolo smiled, unbuckling his belt and removing it.

Belphegor blushes and nods getting on his stomach laying upon Diavolos knees and legs. Belphegor thinks he knows what is next but isn't certain if he rushes ahead he could get punished, so once in position Belphegor then ask im an alluring tone. "What next my Prince?"

Belphegors cheeks get a darker shade of red when saying such a thing. 

Diavolo looks down at the sin laying across his lap, a soft chuckle erupting from his chest.

"I'm feeling a little generous, so I'll give you another little choice. Do you want my belt? Or my hand?" 

Diavolo rubs the demons back, his wounds no longer bleeding as much but still sorely open. His nails raking over the bare spots of his skin.

Belphegor blushes quite a bit looking up at him. He thinks as the question is asked. "Um.....your hand...."

Belphie feels a shiver goes down his spine, a sudden through springing to mind. "Uhmng....you....your not gonna tell anyone about any of this right?" Belphegor ask rather nervously his shakey voice a bit adorable.

Diavolo pauses and begins laughing. His voice booming off the walls before he speaks again.

"Oh I'm telling everyone about this. How you're such a needy little whore who gets off on getting beat."

SMACK

His hand stikes his rear.

"How you act like a bitch in heat, moaning while I beat your ass." 

SMACK SMACK SMACK

He stikes him more, his flat hand unrelenting. The force making his hand sting and is sure to leave more bruises on the submissives ass.

"Such a disgusting little demon. "

He once again grabs a fist full of hair so he can see the look on Belphies face as he spanks him.

Belphegors entire face turns bright strawberry red as he is told such a thing by Diavolo

"Please noooooo"  
Belphegor is interupted by the smack to his ass. His blush becoming worse his breath uneven. Then is spanked again letting out a lustful moan

" Oye my um Unggg dahh...dee Dia..daddy"

Belphegors entire face goes red realizing the last thing he moaned as his hair is forcefully gripped.Which just makes more sounds eminate from the demon.

"Mngg Myuu"

Belphegor blushes worse looking lustfully at Diavolo as his ass gets smacked making rather excited expressions.

"You're being such a good boy for me. So good for daddy." Diavolo groans in his ear. Another hard smack coming down on the sins bruised cheeks. 

Belphegor horny beyond his own understanding looks up curiously as he is praised. Then is suddenly spanked again releasing another adorable moan

"Myuu..."

The demon of sloth blush wirsens as his forehead is kissed. He then listens carefully to Diavolos words. He thinks a moment then nods stating.

"Please....D-Daddy..."

He blushes bad embarassed a bit yet to horny to really care. Ignoring such good feelings just be tedious to the demon of sloth.

Diavolo grins at his pleas. He easily lifts the boy, changing his position so he's straddling the Lord, face to face. He lifts a hand to mouth, pressing 2 fingers to his lips.

"Suck."

Belphegor blushes deep cherry red as he is moved and placed on Diavolos lap, so that he is stradling him. When Diavolos two fingers are held up to Belphegors lips and told to do such. The demon of sloth blushes a bit then wraps his long tongue around tip of Diavolos fingers and begins sucking. While he does such his asshole is in perfect position to be fucked, if Diavolo so choose to.

Diavolo is a patient man. He'll fuck the sin when he's good and ready. In the mean time he removes his sopping wet finger from the demons mouth and let's his hand fall to his ass. Pressing a digit into his hole.

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy."

He fingers the tight hole until it is loose enough for his second finger. His fingers stretching him in a scissoring motion, preparing him for what's soon to come. 

"Why don't you give Daddy a little kiss."

Belphegor blushes bad red looking into Diavolos eyes longingly. Then as Diavolos finger is moved inside Belphegors ass his blush deepens and he makes an adorable sound.

"Umhnggg"

He blushes even more when complimented by Diavolo. Belphegors expression truly enticing as he gets use to the feeling, another finger is slipped in and he once moans again.

"Uhmngg..."

Belphegor face now full or red looks to Diavolo as he says such and without hesitation he says.

" Yes Daddy..."

He then kisse s Diavolo in a rather lustful manner on the lips. You can feel the passion and longing in it.

Diavolo kisses him back with only half of his counterparts enthusiasm. Belphies lips soft and warm against his.

"Hnng-"

He sighs into the kiss, pressing his tongue to Belphies bottom lip asking for entry like a gentleman. His softer side of list begining to show more as he is nicer with the convict. His fingers exploring as far as they can, searching for that special little spot within him.

Belphegor blushes bad as he hears the light sound eminate from Diavolo. When Diavolos tongue teases entry. Belphegor happily opens his mouth a bit more letting his tongue slide in. While his fingers explor light moans are in the kiss making their lips feel vibration on ocassion. Belphegor begins to play back with his tongue. His blush deep. His body hot and his lust high. He wants Diavolo so very bad.

Diavolos tongue roams Belphies mouth, his efforts to play back with the Lord please him. He removes his fingers and goes for his own pants, freeing his thick, hard cock.

"Are you ready baby boy?"

He positions his phallus at his entrance and eases Belphie back. His length slowly entering him. Diavolo sighed in satisfaction.

Belphie plays more with his tongue a bit then lets go slowly. His face blushing bright red he nods.

"Yee yes...Daddy...."

Then Belphie is moved as he is slowly entered. Diavolos hard throbbing cock pushing into the demon of Sloths tight ass. Belphegor blushes apple red hearing Diavolos satisfied sigh

"Uhmng"

Diavolo is only half way in when he suddenly pushes him down on his cock. The tip slamming into his prostate. But he doesn't move any further or remove himself. He just stays there, using Belphie as a nice cock warmer for a bit.

Belphegor blushes deep cherry red as Diavolos slams the rest of his cock into Belphie. An erotic cute moan escapes his lips.

"Oye my Um Uhnnngg Dia...Diavolo"

Belphie moans his name in such a cute erotic manner. Then blushes bad looking into Diavolos eyes as he rest there for a moment.

Diavolo gazes back into Belphies eyes. An idea popping into his mind. He removes his hands from the others hips and rests them behind him on the stool.

"Show daddy how bad you want his cock. Show me how bad you need it. "

Belphegor blushes rather bright upon hearing lord Diavolos suggestion. He lightly bites his own botrom lip thinking it over then nods stating.

"Gladly....My Lord..."

The demon of sloth never refers to Diavolo as his proper title. Hearing him say such in an aroused tone is quite the different expirence.

"Let me show you what I can do...~"

Belphegor states in a erotic tone. He then begins to lightly move gentle hop like motion. It makes Diavolos cock push into his tight ass more. Little in then ease over and over until Belphegor begins to pick up the pace. Once he does cute moans erupt from his mouth.

"Oye my mahh myuuu Luhhh like dee this my lord?;or shall I go faster? Um ungg."

Diavolo takes in the sight of Belphie bouncing himself on his cock, low growls of pleasure spill from his lips.

"Faster, my sweet sin. Daddy knows..ngh ahhfuck.. He knows you can do better than this."

He taunts the demon, thrusting up to meet his hips. His head tilting back in ecstasy.

Belphegor looks at Diavolo blushing deep cherry red. Getting excited hearing such sounds come from him. Belphegor then nods stating.

"Yes Daddy...."

His entire face turns three shades of red as he does the hop like motion faster and harder. Diavolos cock now going far as it possibly can. Belphegors breath is uneven the look of lust doesnt leave his eyes as he moves. Diavolos hard cock throbbing inside of him, with each and every movement Belphegor moans.

"Oye my Um un ungg mngg my mahh myuu   
Oh Oye ooh fuck fuck mehh me  
Daddy  
Oooh um unggg mehh my lord  
Ehh is Uhmnnng dee this better dahh Dia Daddy?"

The Lord moans as Belphie picks up the pace, his cock slamming into his tight walls.

"Ah good boy, ju- nghha just like that."

He let Belphie fuck himself on his cock for a bit, pleasure building up in his lower stomach. But this was surely not enough to completely satisfy the archdemon. He replaces his hand on Belphies hip, slowing him to a stop.

"You've been so good for daddy, he wants to show you how grateful he is... "

He trails off, lifting Belphie off his cock.

"Get on the floor, ass up and daddy's gonna fuck you real good."

Belphegor blushes deep cherry red enjoying the sound of Diavolos moan. Belphegor does the motion a bit more before halted to a stop gently by Diavolo. He pants and looks into Diavolos eyes getting pulled off Diavolos hard cock. Belphegor blush worsens at the request he then nods

"Yes sir gladly..."

Belphegor gets on the floor. He bends over on his hands and knees. He then pushes his ass up high like a cat. He glances over his shoulder at Diavolo and ask timidly

"Luh like this Daddy?"

"Perfect, baby boy."

He gets behind the smaller demon, repositioning himself at his entrance and slamming back into him. A shudder wracks through the Prince as he continues the pace they had left off on. Hands firmly planted on his hips the bring Belphies back to meet each thrust.

"F-fuck- so tight for me baby, you feel so fucking good~"

The Prince growls as he pounds into the sins ass.

Belphie blushes deep cherry red glancing over still watching Diavolos expression as he roughly thrust up into him making Belphie let out a cute moan  
"Um unggg "  
Belphegor moves his head now facing forward as he feels his ass slammed into by Diavolos hard throbbing cock over and over again. An ahego like expression gets upon Belphies face. His cock getting hard again as he is being fucked so much. Moans escape the demon of sloths mouth with each and every thrust.

"Oye my mahh mehh my myuu  
Um un ungg dee da Diavolo   
Um unggg ooh Daddy~"

Belphegors cute moans and whimpers fill the room as the prince of hell fucks him thouroughly.

Diavolo reaches down to Belphegors cock, stroking it at a brutal pace to entice his climax. His other hand scratching down his back over the lacerations from his whippings. The wounds reopening, allowing more blood to drip down his sides.

"You're... ngh....s-such a good boy." 

Pleasure welling up in his gut as he fucks Belphie with all his power. The bruises on his cheeks are sure to be black and blue when all is done.

Belphegors face turns deep shade of red as he then feels Diavolo roughly rub off his cock over and over again, as the prince fucks his ass like a wuld animal in heat. Belphegors wrist clench as he cums right after he is complimented. Belphegor is aware of the bleeding but the pain just makes it feel better for him.

"Uhmmng Oye my myuu oooh opps mehh made a mess...Daddy.~"

Belphegor moans cutely then is roughly fucked mord harder and deeper the prince goes. Belphegors breath uneven. He is sweeting a bit. More moans escape the demon of sloths lips with each and every rough thrust.

"Oye my mahhh mehh myuu um un unggg~  
Un ungg dee dah Dia Daddy   
Oye my myuuu "

Diavolo leans down and bites into the soft flesh of Belphies shoulder before he gives a few more rough thrusts, his hips stilling as he climaxes, filling up Belphie with his seed. Heavy breathing and soft whining is all that can be heard as they fall from their highs. He slowly pulls out, watching as his cum drips from Belphie abuse hole.

"You did very well, Belphie. Very good." 

The Lord moves from behind the demon and moves him into a better position so he can be picked up.

"Hold on to me."

Belphegor blushes bad red as his shoulder is bitten enjoying the deep thrust his moans escaping his lips then when he cums inside of Belphie ass. Belphegor relaxes enjoying the fewling of the hot seed filling his ass. After Diavolo pulls out and compliments him Belphegor nods stating.

"Thank you daddy."

Belphegor looks to Diavolo as he moves and nods. He leans up and hugs onto him blushing bad.

Diavolo lifts the small demon with ease, carrying him to the wall. He presses his palm to it and a portal opens to his bedroom. He steps through and approaches his bed, laying belphie down and walking away.

"Stay there for a moment."

He goes to his bathroom and gets a washcloth, wetting it and comes back to Belphie, flipping him over onto his stomach. The damp cloth is warm against the demons skin, the dried blood on his back being cleaned off and the cum that dripped down his ass and thighs. After he is cleaned up the Lord tosses the rag away and tucks Belphie in, crawling in next to him. He holds the young demon close, allowing him to rest in his arms.

Belphie breathes in gently as he is being held by Diavolo. He blinks curiously once in Diavolos bedrrom then is gently laid down on his bed. Belphegor lets out a pleased sigh liking the feeling of the comfy bed. Then Belphie is moved by Diavolo and cleaned. Light hng sounds iminate as he cleans the wounds. Once Diavolo is done he feels a cover go over him. Its soft and quite warm. Belphegor amikes a bit as he feels Diavolo scoot into the bed behind him. As Belphegor is held close to Diavolo he blushes a bit. Feeling most comdy Belphegor finally gives in and states.

"Maybe you were right...just maybe..."

The demon of sloth states still a bit stubborn, but Diavolo knows that's the closest thing to an apology he is going to get.

Little does Belphie know that Diavolo has so much more in store for his punishment. One night of whipping and sex isn't enough to pay for the death of MC. Belphegor would not be permitted to leave the Lords estate, nor would he be allowed visitation to his brothers unless they wish to see him. Diavolo had gone easy on the young devil, but from that night on it would only be more intense.

Belphegor soon falls asleep in Diavolos arm. He begins dreaming. Dreaming peacefully. While he falls into deep slumber his horns and tail appear. Belphegor most comfoetable, then turns facing Diavolo and hugs him in his sleep.

The tired demon of Sloth thinking he is a pillow as he rest his face against Diavolos chest.

Diavolo accepts the cuddling, not phased by the demons change. The Prince well aware as to how comfortable his pecs can be. Lucifer could valch for that fact.

\------

Did my best to leave it as is but I did make a few changes to help with text transitions and repetitive words. (I did get a little lazy at the end ngl)


	9. Fill Me With Sin P1 (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke×Asmodeus
> 
> Luke discovers demons aren't all that bad, a couple promises are made between him and Asmodeus and things get serious. 
> 
> This is the fluff and slightly angstly beginning to a 2 part fic I did with a friend on discord. 
> 
> I rewrote and modified a few things but the 18+ part will be for the most part word for word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following fiction includes just a little bit of shotacon. Nothing sexual unless you count cuddling and a single kiss that.
> 
> Luke will be aging from 10 to 18
> 
> If you don't like that shit, then don't read it. All negative comments will be deleted. 
> 
> Thank you!

After an awkward, top-less party at the House of Lementation, young Luke found himself embraced by a fully nude Asmodeus.

The hug was nice. It was warm. It was calm. He had expected the touch of a demon to be cold and unnerving. Asmodeus was surprised by his expectations and assured him that anytime he needed further convincing that not all demons were cold hearted, to come seek him out for more hugs. 

"Ok, that's enough hugging. You can let go now. Your willy has been touching my foot for long enough." Luke spoke as he tried to pull away. 

"Awe come on, just a little longer. Pleeeeease! " Asmo pouted. 

Luke huffs, "Fine, just a little longer. "

Asmodeus cheers in glee, hugging the little angel tighter. "You're so sweet I could just eat you up, but you're just too cute. "

Luke ponders for a second... "Well when if I was older? Would I still be too cute? "

Asmo giggles, "Possibly, but do you really want to know what I'd do to you? "

Luke rolls his eyes, "Sure, why not? "

Asmo leaned to his ear, "I'd bend you over this couch and fuck you until you'd forget your own name. " 

Luke goes quiet, not even a breath being heard from his lips. 

... 

He finally takes a breath and pats Asmos back, "Okay okay, that enough Asmodeus."

Asmo giggles and pulls away, allowing Luke to hop down from the couch with shirt in hand. "Where are you going My Little Angel? "

"Home, I think I've had enough 'fun' for today. " He opens the door to go but he stops, looking at his feet. His ears turn a bright red as he turns to look at Asmo over his shoulder. "But I'm going to hold you to those words as a promise. "

A peachy hue touches Asmo's cheeks. "I promise... But when you're a little more grown up. " He holds up his pinky in the air, Luke holding his up in return. A pale blue string connects their fingers with little knotted bows on each end. 

"Was the magic necessary, Lukiepoo? " Asmo chuckles. 

"I still don't completely trust the word of a demon. " He pouts, eyeing the lustful being. 

"Well maybe... " The string turns a hot pink on Asmo's end. "If we spend a little more time together, you'll learn that not all of us are as sinister as we're sought out to be. "

Luke smiles, "Then come for tea this Sunday Afternoon at Purgatory Hall. I'll be waiting for you, Asmo! " And with that he leaves, the string now invisible but felt by both. 

\---  
After several 'not' dates, the two grew very close. Close enough the Luke allowed Asmodeus to cuddle with him and he even kissed him goodbye when he left to go back to the Celestial Realm. 

And even when he was home he'd text Asmodeus to keep up with the shenanigans of the underworld and vice versa. Luke even made a promised to take Asmodeus out to dinner when he came back. 

This kept up for 4 years and then Luke was silent. No more texts, calls, or anything. Asmo was very worried and quite sad that he just dropped off the face of the earth. But left him be, hoping that some day he would call him back. 

\---

4 years later.

\---

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Mammon answers the doors to the House of Lamentation. 

"What? " He's met with a chest in his face. He slowly looks up to see a tall and somewhat familiar blonde. 

"Hello again, Mammon. Is Asmodeus home? " He smiles. 

"Wait a second... Luke?! Little chihuahua Luke?! Holy shit you're so big now! What the hell are they feedin' ya up there?! " Mammon spazzes, hugging the blonde in excitement. 

"Mammon what are you ye-" Lucifer pauses coming to investigate the ruckus. "Luke? "

"Hello Lucifer, long time no see, huh? " The angel chuckles at the elder demons expression. 

"What on earth are you doing here? Lord Diabolo never told me we were reengaging the transfer program. " He strides closer to the door. Letting him in. 

"Oh! Umm... " He stalls, twittling his thumbs. "Lord Diavolo doesn't know I'm back here actually... I kinda just... left."

"YOU LEFT THE CELESTIAL REALM?! ARE YOU MAD?! " He shouts, shocked and confused. 

"Shhhh, yes I left. Now tell me, is Asmodeus home? " He repeats his question. 

"Asmo? Well whatcha want him for? He's out at Mojalish. " Mammon interjects. 

Luke sighs, "Well then I'll be going, I have to speak with him. "

"Luke wait! " Lucifer grabs him by the back of his shirt. "You never answered my question on what you're doing here. I get that you left... But why? "

Luke looks down at his feet, seeming a little ashamed. "It's really not all that great up there. Micheal he's... He's changed so much. And the high council... " He stops. 

"You wanted out. " Lucifer mutters. 

Luke looks at him through his bangs and nods. "I needed out. To be with him. To be with Asmodeus. "

Lucifer's eyes widen, "But he said that you stopped talking to him suddenly. He though he did something wrong or hurt you."

"God no, he did nothing wrong. Asmodeus was perfect to me in every way. But when I started talking about him more and more, and I spoke to highly of him... They broke my DDD. Said that he was corrupting me, that he was a no good demon who just wanted my soul. " He scowls. 

"Luke... " Mammon looks up at him, a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"I didn't believe anything they said. I know Asmodeus. And if that's really what he wanted then I'd give it to him. Because I love him. " He looks at Mammon and then Lucifer with a fiery passion in his eyes. 

Lucifer abruptly hugs him, "Luke. If... If you wish to stay here for him, I want you to know that you will always have a place in our home. Angel or not. " He pulls away, his hands resting on his shoulders, "now go find him. "

Luke smiles brightly, "Thank you Lucifer. " And he leaves. 

He runs to town square and makes his way to Mojalish. Demons staring at his strange garb and ferocity. He finally comes upon the store and enters, panting and eyes frantically scaning the crowd. 

Everyone's eyes on him... Everyones. 

"Luke? " A voice calls out from a back corner of the shop. 

"Asmodeus?! " He calls back. And shuffling could be heard through the crowd so he moved to meet up with them. A shorted strawberry blonde demon stares up at him, his eyes well I got with small tears as he jumps up into a hug. Luke holding him tight to his chest. 

"What the hell are you doing here?! Oh my god I - *sniffle* I missed you so much!! " Asmo cries into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry cupcake. Micheal broke my DDD and I couldn't get a new one. So I just had to wait for the perfect time to leave. " He explains. 

The crowd of people start clapping g for their reunion, others mutter in curiosity. Asmodeus pulls his face away from his tear stained collar smashes his lips to the angels. Luke happily but inexperiencedly returns it with joy. 

They settle themselves and Luke tells Asmo about everything that he'd told Lucifer. And what Lucifer said to him as well. They leave and roam the area while talking, but Asmo brings up his promise. 

"What about that date you said you'd take me on when you got back, hmm? " He grabbed Luke's hand and held it tight. 

"Well... "  
\---------

Continues in P2 COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!


	10. Fill Me With Sin P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Asmo and Luke's "date".
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Hyomi, who roleplayed as Asmodeus! I being Luke.

"Does any of the restaurants accept Celestial currency? " Luke nervously chuckles.

"Restaurante Six does, they accept just about everything." Asmo charms back. 

"Well then Six it is! "

They turn around and make their way there. More passerbys eyeing Luke and Asmo for their very friendly contact. 

When they arrive, they're greeted and seated. Served water and wine and left with their menus to decide what to dine on. 

Luke's heart races in excitement, he's finally with his beloved once again. He had so many things to ask him, to tell him about. But he just didn't know where to start. 

He clears his throat, "So um, Asmo... How have things been? How have you been? "

"Oh well, I have ever to admit you've been on my mind for some time now." He sips his wine and winks at the angel. 

Luke chokes on his water, "I-it's nice to know you were thinking of me. " He pats his face with a napkin. "If I have to be honest, I've missed you... A lot actually. "

"Oh did you?" He grins and chuckles, "And what part of me did you miss? "

"Well since I was young, I didn't really get much of you to miss." He sips his water, "But your hugs we're always pleasing. "

"So, you miss my hugs? "

"Yes, but by the time I go back to sort things out, I'd like there to be more of you to miss. "

The waiter finally comes by to take their orders. Luke picking something light while Asmo's is drenched in Alcohol. 

"So, " Luke starts up again, "I heard that while I was gone, MC came back for a while. How did they get back down here? "

"Oh yes, my brothers were practically drooling over them the entire time. And it was all thanks to Solomon and his magic of course. " Asmo huffs. 

Luke chuckles, "Solomon always was good with magic. Anything exciting happen besides all of that?" He reaches over to hold Asmo's unoccupied hand. 

Asmodeus is surprised by his straight forwardness it appreciates it. His thumb rubbing circles on the back of Luke's hand. 

"Exciting... Let's see... Mammon holds a lifetime debt to Levi, Beel almost ate the entire stock of a restaurant, Satan got 3 cats and Lucifer knows nothing about them...Oh! And Belphie finally woke up from his year long slumber. What about you? "

Luke let's out a few snickers at all the 'normal' behavior of his brothers. "Well I don't think any of my news is as funny as that, but I was finally knighted as an archangel. Got my second set of wings and broke a few unspoken rules of the elders. They hated that I spoke of you so much. That I spoke so highly of you instead of my usual rude rants."

"Hold on, you? Breaking rules? Tell me more about them, you nasty angel. " Asmo bites his lip. 

Lukes cheeks warm up at the topic, "I may have... Hah... Touched myself. Masturbated for the first time and they found out...Said that if another relative incident occurred that I'd be joining you here in The Devildom for blasphemy. " 

He squeezes Asmodeus' hand. "And that's why I'm here. " He leans in closer to him, "I'd like to sin with you. Only you, Asmodeus. "

Asmo purred hearing those words coming out of his mouth. "Oh my, my~ we should have gone home because... " He lifts his foot to rub against Luke's leg. "This might be a little tricky. "

Luke jumps as his touch, "Ah, t-then we can go back. I'd hate to keep you waiting any longer than I already have. "

The waiter comes back with their food but he sends them back, telling him to box it up for to go. Giving him a shiny golden card to pay for the bill. 

"Oh, what a gentleman ~ Shall we go now? Or should we wait for the food to come? "

"I'll have someone come pick it up for me. The card too. " Luke stands up and goes around the table to pulls Asmo's seat out. But before Asmo can get up, he leans into his ear. If we were alone, I'd let you fuck me on this table right now. You have no idea how bad I need you. "

Asmo bites his lip once again and grins at him. "The House of Lamentation? Or Purgatory Hall? "

"Purgatory is much closer. " Luke holds out a hand for Asmo to take. 

Asmodeus takes his hand, "Of course. "

Luke leads him outside and swiftly picks him up bridal style, a bright flash of light shown down on him as 2 sets of angelic wings unfurl from his back and a halo above his crown. "Hold on tight, okay? "

Asmo chuckles, being able to fly on his own but he holds tightly around Luke's neck, leaning in to lick his supple skin. "Please don't drop me. "

The angel moans softly at the affection, "Wouldn't dream of it. " He takes off at near break neck speeds, their arrival to Purgatory in Meer minutes. Luke lands on a large balcony, the wings folding away as if they were never even there. He then looks at Asmodeus, stealing a kiss from him. 

Asmodeus kisses back, his tongue peaking between his lips. Luke can't help but smile into the kiss, his mouth open to allow the demons entrance. 

Luke slowly let's his lover down without breaking the make out, Asmos hands traveling from the blondes shoulders to his plush rear. 

"Mnn~" Luke whines as he brings the both of them over to the door into his old room, the two of them falling back on his bed. 

Asmodeus does let up in his assault one bit, Luke unable to contact his whining. His hands finally finding a place in the demons locks, gently pulling him away so that be can breathe. "I.. I can't believe this is actually happening. It all feels like a dream... " He pecks Asmo's lips. "Tell me in not dreaming, show me this is real, Asmodeus. "

"Oh my little angel, I'll do more than show you~ " He grinds down against Luke's groin before dipping his head back down to his neck, biting it. 

Luke gasps and let's out a shaky sigh, the hands in Asmo's hair now firmly planted him his hips to press him down harder, his cock straining against his pants. 

"So my dirty little angel~ am I your first partner? " The demon inquires, his hips rolling to accentuate the friction upon their cocks. 

"Y-yes, you're the only one id ever want t- ah... to do this with. I t-trust you. "

"Mhm~ really? A nasty demon like me? " He nibbles on his shoulder as his hands begin to undress the angel. 

He helps Asmo get his clothes off, "Yes really, and you're not nasty... Not like I thought. You're so cute and caring... I just... "

"You just-? Please go on. " He straightened his back to undress properly. 

"I just want you. Only you. And I don't want anyone else. " Luke looks him dead on, his ocean blue eyes gleaming in the light shown from the ajar balcony door. "I like you Asmo... I like you a lot. So much that I could say I love you. "

"Is that so, little angel~" Asmodeus leans down to kiss him again, but softer this time. "Let's test out this love then. "

Luke smiled at his words, "Then lead the way O' Lord of Lust."

"That's what I intend to do.~ " He removes Luke's pants slowly, his face following his arms as he gets down on him. 

Luke's cock springs free from his pants as they leave his body. His eyes follow Asmo's every move, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in anticipation. 

"It looks very appetizing... " Asmo licks his lips before letting his tongue explore up the underside of Luke's cock. The angel propping himself up on his elbows to allow his head to fall back, the new sensations washing over him like warm waves of need. His moans growing louder as they slip from his throat. 

"Good boy, let me hear those sweet moans~" Asmo huffs before sinking his mouth on the shaft, the tip touching the back of his throat. 

Luke whines, "ahh~ Asmo... " He reaches down with a single hand to move Asmodeus' hair out of his face, his digits lacing in the locks. 

Asmo hums while feeling his hands and sucks softly on his cock, not wanting to urge him too fast. 

The grip in his hair tightens just a little, the warmth of his mouth wrapped around his cock is a new and very welcomed feeling. "Y-you look so good down there. So- ahh fuck-" He pushes his head down just a little harder. 

The demon runs his hands on Luke's thighs, enjoying seeing him being a little dominant. 

Luke moved Asmo faster, fucking his throat with fervour. He could feel Asmo's nose brushing against his lower stomach but he couldn't will himself to easy up. Not yet.

The strawberry-blonde lets Luke go as he pleases and tries to get a little friction from the sheets on the bed while he does. 

The angel pants, his climax quickly building. He twitches in Asmo's mouth but before he can cum he pulls him off. He bites his tongue, not letting himself cum before his lover. 

"Oh ~ Didn't you want to finish inside ?" He licks his lips, still caressing his thighs. 

"I would have loved to, but I know better than to finish before I get to touch you. I want you to feel good too." He sits up and kisses Asmo sweetly. He then falls back, lifting his legs to his chest to show off his cute little hole. "Now, why don't you get to work on that promise you made me. But if I remember my name, we have to do this again." he smirks at the demon. 

Asmodeus whistles and leans down between his plump ass cheeks, "Don't worry about that angel, I'll make sure to fill you up ~"

The angel reaches both hands down to spread his cheeks, allowing Asmo more access. 

"Did you already play with it? "  
The demon licks his rim slowly, tracing it with his tongue. 

Luke gasps a little bit. "I always fantasized what it'd feel like if you fucked me. Thought about every position you would put me in." His pale blue nails gently dig into his skin. 

"Then... Do you have some lube i could use? "  
He pecks a cheek, waiting for his answer. 

He nods and points to his pants on the floor, "Back pocket, it's a little vial with a cork."

"You had it on our little date ~ ? You really are a dirty angel..." Not daring to move from his spot, he puts his foot on the pants to pull it closer to him. 

Luke blushes at his remark, "Well I didn't know how dinner would go so I had it with me just incase. You're a very unpredictable man, and that's something I love about you. I never know what to expect so there's always excitement around every corner with you."

"Oh my ~ I am flattered ! We shall start lubing you up now! " He reaches for the pants with his hands and retrieve the vial from the pocket. 

Luke's legs subtly shake with excitement, " 'Kay."

"Are you ready?" Asmodeus pours a generous amount of lube in his fingers. 

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and relax. "I'm ready. Just... Be gentle at first please."

"Of course. Let Asmo do everything ~" He pushes a finger on his rim slowly, looking at him through half lidded eyes. 

He shutters at Asmo's finger, his body relaxing around it to allow it further access.

"Good good ~" Asmo lifts his head to lick along the length of Luke's cock to help him relax more. 

"A-Asmo...please more..." he gazes down at the demon needily, "I c-can handle more."

"Begging already ? Fine by me ~" Asmo draws back his hand and adds another finger alongside the first one. 

"Ooh yes~" he bites his lip and continues to watch Asmo defile his innocence.

"Tell me if the stretch is uncomfortable okay? " He starts spreading his fingers inside of him. 

Luke nods to the question. His words are drown out by moans. There's just a slight tinge of pain as he's stretched but he doesn't hate it, of anything it entices him more.

"You are so warm inside ~"  
He chimes, pouring some more lube onto his fingers while he keeps stretching him out. 

The hands on his cheeks shake, Luke's nails digging into his skin further leaving little cressant shaped marks. The little flickers of pain sparking more joy. "Please Asmo, I need you so bad. I don't care if it hurts anym-ah! " His words are cut off by a sudden bolt of pleasure from Asmos fingers.

"Keep still a little more, I need to do this for you ~" He kisses his cockhead, still thrusting his fingers in and out his needy hole. 

"Ngh~" He tries to calm his impatience by just focusing on the pleasure and enjoying the attention. Asmo is right, he needs to be properly cared for and prepared.

"I wonder what will happen if i fully corrupt you ~" He pushes his fingers to his front walls, pressing on a bundle of nerves. 

Luke gasps and whines as his back arches off the bed. The rush of ecstasy making his cock twitch, more precum oozing from the tip.

"You are leaking ~" Asmo peeks out his tongue to lick it up and continues to stimulate him. 

The angel can feel a familiar heat welling up in his stomach. "Asmo~ ah-I... I'm gonna cum!~" 

Asmodeus pulls his fingers out of him and straightens up on his knees between the angel's legs "Don't cum so soon ~ We haven't even gotten to the real fun. "

Luke pants as the feeling slowly well away, yet another denied climax. But he nods and moves his hands to the sheets above his head. "Corrupt me, Asmodeus. Please."

"Mmh ~ Good boy. Do you want a kiss before starting? " He leans down to press his forehead against his. 

"Yes please." He admires Asmo's up close features before leaning in for the kiss.

They connect softly and Asmo holds onto his own cock, teasing Lukes entrance. "Open yourself for me, love. "

He reaches back down and spreads his ass. His tongue caught between his teeth in anticipation.

"Such a good boy ~" Asmodeus inserts himself slowly inside with a long moan, shuddering at his tightness. 

Luke's brows knit together is discomfort, but the pain is welcomed. His legs hook behind Asmo, trying to pull him in closer.

"No hurry, darling." He kisses his lips to distract him from the pain. 

Luke accepts the kiss and relaxes. "I'm s-sorry~"

"It's okay." He puts his hands on Luke's sides so soothe him a little, "Tell me when you feel ready, okay? "

The angel waits a few moments to allow himself to adjust. He takes a deep breath and let's it out when he feels comfortable. "Okay, you can move."

"Thank you ~" He slowly pulls out before going back in. 

These new feeling are so intense and exciting that Luke couldn't keep his voice to himself. A slew of soft moans and curses leave his lips. This amount pleasure incomparable to anything he's ever felt.

"You are so cute Luke ~" He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, experimentally grinding his hips to feel where Luke likes it the most. 

He jumps at a familiar spark as Asmo grinds into him. "There! Right there feels good. Oh fu-ah!" Another jolt of pleasure shivers up his spine. 

"There ?" Asmo grinds teasingly on the spot "My my you make such sweet sounds ~"

"Aah! Asmo f-faster- just a little faster pleeease!" As he begs, he can feel his holiness diminishing. But the sensation of his prostate being pounded overrides that.

"How needy ~" He puts both of his hands behind Luke's knees to push them up his chest. "How about we try a little deeper. "

Luke's head falls back, tears pricking his eyes. He never new he could be touched so deeply and have it feel so amazing. But he wants more... He needs more. "Asmo- can I t-touch myself? P-please."

"Ah..." The new position makes him shudder a little, "Of course Luke... Touch yourself all you want. "

He squeezes a hand between them, his hand firmly wrapping around his cock, giving it long but slow strokes. The ghost feelings of euphoria building again. "Oh fuck~ hah-"

"Since when does my little angel curses? Mmh?" He starts accelerating his thrusts, making their skin slap together every time he bottoms out inside. 

He gives Asmo a pathetically helpless look, his climax rising faster as he's pounded into the bed. "Asmo... I'm so close! Oh fuck me~!"

The demon moans from the way Luke's walls flutter around him "That's what i intend to do ~" He bites on his neck possessively, squeezing his hands on the angel's legs. 

Luke cries out as he feels Asmo's teeth dig into his skin. His wings bursting from behind him and his halo above his head. His wings twitch as his cum paints both of their bellies. And the sound of cracking invades his ears as his halo begins to shatter.

Asmodeus keeps on thrusting his hips inside, this time to chase after his own orgasm, his ego being fueled by the fact that Luke is slowly being corrupted. 

The golden ring finally goes dim and falls to pieces on the bed, his feathers slowly turning a dark grey. But his mind is still wracked with ecstasy. "Please! Oh fuck please cum inside! F-fill me up with sin! "  
His hands move from their places to Asmodeus' back, scratching down his fair skin.

Asmo would have scolded him for marking his back if he wasn't so close to cumming, he laps at his wound without restraint, taking as much blood from the shattered angel as he can. He moans right next to Luke's ear as he cums deep inside of him.

Luke shutters as the hot, sticky substance of his cum fills him up. His body going almost completely limp against the bed. Speechless and tired.

Asmodeus keeps still for some time before pulling out and whispering in his ear, "Don't fall asleep on me, we're not done here ~"


	11. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Hi guys!! 

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays

I hope you all are doing well this (cursed) 2020 year. 

I've read that you guys want a 3rd part to the Asmo/A! Luke bit and I've been talking to my friends who helped me write it... 

It'll take some time but I'll do a part 3 for you guys. 

I'd also like to update you guys on some wips I have on the burner... 

Levi/Reader

Barbatos/Reader

Mammon/Asmodeus

Levi/Simeon

Lucifer/Belphegor

I also have a few plans for some Luke pieces but nothing is finalized. 

Thank you guys for sticking with me through these past few months. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and new year.

Love, Kai


End file.
